Alike Opposites
by ShatteredHeart-BlueSapphire
Summary: She has been feeling a stare since the beginning of sixth year. She can't figure out why. What will happen and how will she react when she figures out who it is? What will she think of him... and what exactly does he think of her?
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER! All things you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling and ****Sense and Sensibility**** belongs to Jane Austen!**

**A/N**: So, this is my attempt to write a romance/humor story, so I apologize if it's not good. Um, well, I would like to dedicate this short story to _weasleytwinsjunkie_ who has encouraged me throughout my other Harry Potter work. I hope you like it! You are awesome, thanks!!! Oh, I'm sorry about the OOC and the use of past and present tense stuff you may find!

The reference to Snape looking like Colonel Brandon comes from the movie where the actor playing Colonel Brandon is the actor that plays Snape in Harry Potter. Aside from the main Theodore Nott/OC pairing, there's also a Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger pairing! You have been warned!

***

Why? Why was this person staring at _me_? You might be wondering who I'm talking about, right? I would give you an honest response… if I knew _who_ it was. I always felt this persistent stare at mealtimes, it was annoying at best. It started at the beginning of sixth year, and trust me; I've tried to find out who it is.

First, I had skimmed the table of my own House, but I realized this person wasn't there. Next, I had looked at the Hufflepuff table. Quickly I realized this person wasn't there, so I skimmed the Ravenclaw table, and this too was a fruitless task. It took some time to realize I felt the stare on my face, rather than the back of my head. I sighed; this was definitely _not_ what I was expecting. This person had to be in the table in front of me, because I always sat in the same spot.

"Heather?" I hear a voice call my name. I am greeted by warm brown eyes and a shy smile. I smile back. "Can I sit here?"

"Of course, Colin," I say in a friendly manner. Yes, you read that right, I did say Colin. Yes, as in fifth year Colin _Creevey_. I'm okay with him… especially now that he _doesn't_ walk around with his camera. Oh, yes, I almost forgot but I think you've been able to figure it out: I'm a Gryffindor. Yes, my "looker" _has_ to be a Slytherin. Great, so I've narrowed it down, now… who in _Slytherin_ would stare at a _Gryffindor_? Why? It seemed that it always came back to that. I sigh quietly but Colin doesn't miss it.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, just a bit tired," I lied and gave him a little smile. He returns it with a shy one of his own. Why shy? I don't know. As he makes conversation I listen enough to be able to answer while I examine the Slytherin table discreetly but closely. I see the usual people, but they're all talking to each other. My eyes slide past Malfoy and his friends, or whatever they are. Unfortunately, in my quest, I'm caught. Fortunately, at least it's by Blaise Zabini. His dark eyes lock on mine and he raises an eyebrow. I give a tiny shrug. Then we give a tiny nod of acknowledgement, and I move on.

I'm almost sure that right now you're like: what the hell? Is Zabini like, your _friend_? Well, here's my answer: not really. Well, we're not _friends_ but we're _friendly_ toward each other and have had the opportunity of having a normal, friendly, and civilized conversation. It's actually polite and pleasant. I think it's safe to say we don't hate each other. Anyway, I got sidetracked. So, I kept looking, my eyes going from one Slytherin to another. Soon, they all seem to start to blend. I close my eyes briefly, and still try to look like I'm paying attention to Colin. Ugh, there are so many black robes with the snake emblem. I open my eyes and continue my quest and my eyes drift passed him. Yes, _him_; a guy. I almost passed him; I actually had to look back. He's staring quite openly and this surprises me… until I notice he's not accompanied by anyone. _So, this is my "looker"_ I think to myself. A rather physically attractive "looker" at that. His hair is shaggy and a little long, just enough that if he bowed his head, to read let's say, than it would cover his eyes. I personally think that's pretty cute. His features are quite nice, aristocratic; very pretty. From before I know that he's very thin, not that I would mind. My eyes finally lock on his and he's still staring openly. I thought he was going to turn away, but he doesn't. His eyes, I notice, are a nice and intense dark blue, very pretty, very pretty indeed. Theodore Nott is a cute boy who is friendless and doesn't seem to mind.

I tilt my head to the side a little in the universal "what are you doing?" expression. He rolls his eyes and gives me a look as if to say "duh". I narrow my eyes at him and he just stares with a trace of humor in his face. I suppress a sigh because he's right and "duh" is exactly correct. He's staring, that's what he's doing, duh. Well, I'm a Gryffindor, _and _ I don't give up easily, so I raise an eyebrow and allow a ghost of a smirk on my features, like I've figured something out. Now it's his turn to tilt his head to the side a little. I suppress a smile as I semi listen to Colin and I roll my eyes and give him the "duh" look. I almost gave a toothy smile as I saw him narrow his eyes at me and I allow a trace of humor on my face. Ha! I got him back! When he realizes that we're even I give him a tiny smile and a small nod of acknowledgement which he returns a little surprised. I break the connection and look at my food and nod at Colin feeling a little smug and triumphant… until I feel a stare _not_ coming from Nott's direction. Curious, I look up and find Zabini looking at me with a funny look on his face, and I wonder if he saw the exchange. I offer a shrug and look at Colin. Well, it's lucky Slytherins have a remarkable ability to have silent conversation.

So, Theodore Nott, someone I wasn't really expecting, though I don't really know _who_ I was expecting. I don't really know much about him except that he's cute, always alone, and in my Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Potions classes. Back in fourth year I use to fancy him, but as time passed I didn't really stop fancying him, it's just that I don't really know how I feel about him. Truth be told, I sometimes feel like him, alone that is, because even though I talk to people I don't really have friends. It's sad, yes, a Gryffindor comparing herself to a Slytherin. Oh, well, I think I'll live.

_(Theodore's point of view)_

It took her long enough to figure out that I'm the one who's been staring. I was surprised by the way she took it, not really what I was expecting, but I can't say what exactly I was expecting. The exchange was pleasant and a little humorous… and she got me back, also something I wasn't expecting. She actually acknowledged me, and I'm surprised about that, and the fact I kept my cool. I watched the two exchanges between her and Zabini and found it interesting, and she's really good at having the silent conversations. I've watched them speak to each other before and I'm surprised at how civil they are toward each other, they almost seem to enjoy it. I'm taken out of my thoughts when I feel someone looking at me, but it's not her. Reluctantly I look away from her and find Zabini giving me the oddest look. I shrug and look away from him feeling uneasy.

You might have figured this out already but if you haven't I'll let you in on something: I fancy her, Heather Blanche that is. I've fancied her since fifth year but only started to openly stare at her this year. Why? I have my reasons. Let me describe her for you so then you can get an idea of why I fancy her.

Her eyes are wide and a clear blue and it's easy to tell when she's daydreaming, or at least I can tell. She has a nice straight nose and her lips look… supple. She has a pretty smile, and her sandy blond hair barely touches her shoulders and it's cut in a choppy style that looks rather nice on her, and it helps that her hair is straight. She has delicate slender hands and fingers which are now folded neatly on the table as she listens to the boy next to her in apparent interest, though I can tell she isn't interested at all. She has a nice, lithe body… or at least I think she does. I've never seen her in anything but her robes, I didn't go to the Yule Ball fourth year. Oh, and it's not just her appearance, it's her personality too. In fact, I think she'd make a good Slytherin… kind of. She talks to everyone who talks to her but she can be shy. She's actually funny and nice and she puts up a very good front when she wants to. She has the talent of getting what she wants and she's _very_ subtle about the way she convinces her fellow students. I think us Slytherins could very well learn something from her subtleness. I've noticed she makes a good job of interacting with people but she doesn't actually have friends. I've also noticed she's as bad of a bookworm as the Granger girl, and she's smart but doesn't flaunt it, unlike the Granger girl. Oh, I almost forgot, she's half Welsh and so when she speaks she has the most interesting, but slight, lilting accent.

You might be wondering how I know this because no, I don't stalk her twenty-four seven. Well, for the most part it's from watching her at mealtimes or class, but other things like the Welsh factor… well, I heard that when she talked to Zabini because I happened to be walking by. Aw, she doesn't look at me for the rest of breakfast and I feel a little disappointed.

_(Heather's point of view)_

I'm in Potions right now and after taking notes I'm working on a potion with my usual Potions partner, Hermione Granger. We're both quite efficient which is why we decided to become partners. Today I'm brewing and Hermione is chopping. Try as I may I still can't quite grasp the fact that pureblood and Slytherin _Theodore Nott_ has been staring at me since the beginning of sixth year. It's not annoying anymore; it's frustrating because I don't know why! It just gets better and better, doesn't it?

"Have you considered paring up with someone else?" I hear a voice ask. I raise my eyes to meet Slughorn's. Uh-oh, did I do something? Right at the moment I assume the worst. The class has gone quieter and they're watching us.

"I wasn't aware that the potion was incorrect sir. I-" I shut my mouth because Slughorn is giving me a strange look.

"What makes you think the potion is incorrect, Miss Blanche?" he asks me raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Miss Granger is very good at Potions, Professor. If you wish me to take another partner I suppose I'm not good enough to be her partner," I stated innocently, blinking up at him. I hear a snort from the Slytherin side, probably Malfoy. Slughorn looked at me for a moment.

"I think you're excellent at Potions, Miss Blanche, which is why I suggest it. That you both take different partners," he says. Really now?

"Who would you suggest us to pair up with?" I ask curious.

"I think that perhaps the interaction between Houses would be beneficial. Perhaps you could pair up with Mister Malfoy, or Mister Nott," he says and I detect a bit of reluctance when he says both names. Malfoy? He's got to be kidding! I look over at him briefly but he's not looking at me, he's smirking into his cauldron. I then look at Nott, and he's staring at me. How surprising, and please note that I'm using sarcasm here. I look back at Slughorn.

"We could think about it," I say knowing that I won't.

"Excellent," he says smiling and he moves away from us. I look at Hermione and her look of amusement mirrors mine. He'll forget about this conversation by lunchtime. I grin at her before we set to work.

I look forward to lunch. Why? Because I really want to make sure it is Nott whose been looking at me. Why? Because I can, that's why. So, I take a little longer to put my things away to give Hermione and her friends time to leave. I head to the Great Hall and when I get there I sit in my usual spot. I put food on my plate and get some pumpkin juice while feeling him staring at me. I skim the Slytherin table to see if Nott is sitting somewhere else, but instead I catch sight of Malfoy talking to Zabini. I look back down at my plate hoping he's not telling Zabini about Potions class. I look back up and yes, Nott is sitting right there like before. What is he doing? You guessed correctly if you said he's staring at me. So, I stare back. I give him a little half smile in greeting and he graces me with a tiny smirk. _Graces_ me with a tiny smirk? What the hell? Where did that come from? I notice the palest shade of pink on his cheeks. For a moment we just stare at each other, well, I have to break the gaze every so often to take a bite of food; he seems to be an expert at this. Then he barely opens his lips to mouth one word: partners. He's mocking me; I can tell by the way he looks at me. I snort quietly and roll my eyes at him. His face takes a trace of mock offense and I give a slight and mocking 'aw' look and he shrugs. I look down at my plate and smile. This is actually fun.

"Can I sit here?" I hear someone say. I look up and am greeted by an upset Hermione Granger. I nod and when she sits she lets out a huff. I have a hunch of what she's upset about. I give Nott an apologetic look because now I need to speak to Hermione. Nott gives me a little nod.

"What's wrong Hermione? You look upset," I say and look at her.

"Nothing," she mutters unconvincingly.

"Is this about that Ronald git?" I ask. Truly, I don't really like him, but that's just me. Hermione gives me a wide eyed look. "Hermione, it might not be obvious to everyone, but it's obvious to me. You fancy him and he's being a git," I say.

"Well, uh, yeah," she says defeated. Oh, how I wish I could hex him. Hermione and I aren't friends but I mean, I'm not heartless and plus the fact I don't like him… well, yeah.

"Now that I've figured that out, you mind elaborating?" I ask. She huffs and offers a shrug. "Why don't you eat something while we talk?" I suggest.

"Not hungry," she mutters. We're silent for a moment.

"Okay, why don't we go for a walk then?" I offer. After a little pause she agrees. As I gather my things I look at Nott and give him a tiny smile, and he smirks back. Then, Hermione and I leave the Great Hall.

_(Theodore's point of view)_

So there she goes with Granger. I wonder about that but I don't think about it too much. Well, she didn't ignore me and that's good I suppose. I almost chuckle when I remember the look on Heather's face when Slughorn suggested that she work with Malfoy. I swear she lost all color. I found myself wondering where they went but I don't follow them or else that would be creepy. So, instead I sit here thinking about nothing in particular.

_(A week later)_

I'm in Potions class and I'm feeling… the same, sort of. Heather and I have been having silent conversations during mealtimes, but they're short because Granger and Heather have been spending some time together, which I semi resent. I have a feeling Zabini has been watching and I don't know if I should be on guard or not, but overall it's been pleasant.

For today's potion we have to be in pairs. Unfortunately, not that I would ever admit it aloud; Heather didn't consider Slughorn's advice because she didn't take him seriously. Besides, she had said she _could_ think about, not that she _would_. Both Granger and Heather are reviewing notes and looking at instructions when Slughorn approaches them.

"Well, ladies, did you consider my advice?" he asks them. Both girls look casual but have gone quite pale. Heather replies smoothly,

"We did Professor, and we concluded that we would not like to disrupt the order of things." Granger nods as if they really have considered it, but I am sure they haven't. Potter looks at them like he's never seen them before. Both girls, yes Granger too, are two very accomplished girls and are not dimwits like Potter and his loyal Weasel minion. The girls have pulled it off very well and I do admit they are both bright.

"Nonsense, I think it would be interesting," Slughorn says and then proceeds to ask, "So who's working with whom?" The girls look at each other in one of the briefest silent conversations I have ever seen before Heather gives a tiny, reluctant nod.

"I believe working with Mister Malfoy will be interesting, sir," Heather says a bit stiff. Wait! What?! She'd rather work with Malfoy?! What the _hell_?! At the moment saying I feel a bit disappointed would be an understatement.

"Excellent! Then Miss Granger may work with Mister Nott," Slughorn says. Great! I get to work with the know-it-all.

So, somehow I'm stuck chopping while Frizzy brews. Yes I'm upset at how unfair this is and I don't care how childish it is. Thankfully, Granger took the hint and didn't speak… or she wasn't until now.

"She didn't want to work with him," she says quietly. Her tone and words make me feel off balance.

"What?" I ask brusquely.

"Heather didn't want to work with Malfoy. She did it because of me," she answers but she's looking at the cauldron.

"Because of you," I repeat tonelessly.

"Yes. I'm Muggle-born and Malfoy can't stand people like me, so Heather volunteered to work with him because he can't insult her like he can insult me," she replies and suddenly I get it. How altruistic of her. Sure I'm pureblood, and proud of it, but unlike my father, I don't really care about blood status. I mean, Granger's a Muggle-born and she's like the smartest person in our year. I can't really explain why, but it makes me feel better and I nod at Granger.

_(Heather's point of view)_

I can't believe it! What did I ever do to deserve working with _Malfoy_ of all people?! So, guess what I'm doing? If you say chopping… you're wrong! I convinced Malfoy to chop by subtly hurting his ego. Well, I should be glad for the little good things in life, but at the moment I'm not.

"You didn't consider anything, did you? After you told Slughorn you would," Malfoy states. Please tell me I'm wrong when I say this kid is getting a very good grade in Potions. Does he need English lessons or something? I bet Nott understood. Nott? Where did that come from?

"I made no such commitment," I counter.

"You did, this whole class heard you," he replies calmly.

"Either this class needs English classes or I was misunderstood," I reply as I brew the potion.

"Enlighten me then, Blanche," he says and there's an edge to his voice. I bet he's sneering at me but I'm not looking at him because I don't care.

"I said that I _could_, not that I _would_," I explain. I can't believe I have to do this.

"How very Slytherin of you," he says after a pause. What. The. Hell?

"Tell me; is that your version of a compliment?" I ask adding the last ingredient to the cauldron. There's a slight hesitation and I finally look at him.

"Perhaps," he replies his face unreadable. I wish I could go back to my seat.

While Slughorn's back is turned I take out my wand and mutter, "Accio _Sense and Sensibility_," under my breath. My book shoots out of my bag and in my direction. I catch it easily and I sight Hermione and Nott and I show them my book. Hermione's eyes widen in recognition and I grin at her. Nott looks confused and I shrug. Yes, I'm doing this to defy Malfoy because my reading book is Muggle… but he doesn't have to know that. I open my book and begin to read ignoring Malfoy. Unfortunately, he refuses to be ignored.

"What are you reading?" he asks sounding the slightest bit curious.

"A book," I reply not taking my eyes off the page and I hear him snort.

"I meant what book are you reading," he clarifies but I refuse to understand.

"A fiction book," I say and he makes a sound of exasperation. I bookmark my book and close it. No, it's not because of Malfoy, it's because Slughorn's coming up to us. He observes our potion, declares it perfect, and gives each of us ten points. Inwardly, I reluctantly admit Malfoy did a good job of cutting the ingredients like the instructions said. Luckily, Harry alone got us ten points because of how brilliant he's become at Potions this year. I do wonder about that. Anyway, I start to read again in blissful silence and when Malfoy is about to speak Slughorn reaches Hermione and Nott's table. I close my book and listen. Like us, Slughorn declares it excellent and gives each ten points. I give a sigh of relief. I begin to clear everything up and thankfully Malfoy isn't stupid enough to not take the hint and he helps me. When we finish I say, "It was most _interesting_ working with you." I give him a smirk before walking away.

I'm sitting in my own seat, Hermione next to me, and I have given up trying to read my book. Nott and I are staring at each other. He's been trying to make me laugh and has been _almost _succeeding. Really, I never thought him to be this funny before. I always thought him to be the serious type. Guess I was wrong. Anyway, he flutters his eyelashes (can you believe that? I couldn't either when I actually thought about it) in such a way it's hilarious and cute. I'd never admit to even think that it was cute though. I put a hand to my mouth trying really hard to suppress a laugh and I'm so glad when we're dismissed. When we're outside Hermione asks me why I was trying not to laugh before. During this week we've become closer, but I'm not exactly ready to tell her about my Slytherin crush. My Slytherin crush?! Where am I getting these ideas from? It's kind of frightening. I watch Nott walking in front of us and after a hesitation I come up with something and say,

"Have you read _Sense and Sensibility_?" When she nods I continue, "This is going to sound absurd but I've been thinking that when Colonel Brandon is first introduced he reminds me a lot of-"

"Snape?" she finishes for me and I'm surprised. Even though it wasn't why I was laughing that statement is very true and I have actually been thinking about it, especially when we have Defense Against the Dark Arts. I hear a quiet snort and I wonder if it came from Nott. I nod at Hermione and after a pause we burst into a fit of giggles. The rest of the day is eventless.

_(A week later)_

I'm in Potions class with Slughorn and I find that I would rather have Snape teaching this subject. The most horrific thing has happened: I'm working with Nott on a potion. No, the fact that I'm working with Nott is not the horrific part, it's what it implies. It implies that Malfoy and Hermione are working together! As if there aren't any other Slytherins here. I'm really worried and I glance at the pair every so often as I chop the ingredients. I'm getting really anxious, but at the same time I feel this nice hum throughout my body; a hum I didn't feel while standing this close to Malfoy last week.

As I chop I'm distracted by Malfoy and Hermione who both look very stiff, but I'm interrupted when I feel a sharp sting an my index finger and I let out a quiet hiss. I look at my finger, which I've cut, and before any blood can get on anything I pull it away from the ingredients.

"You okay?" Nott asks me.

"Oh, don't worry, it didn't get on the ingredients," I reply.

"That's not what I asked," he says sounding a little annoyed. My eyes snap up to meet his and his expression is unreadable.

"I'm…" I trail off not really knowing what to say. He looks a little uncomfortable.

"I'll fix it," he says slowly, offering me his hand. Before I can actually put my hand in his the most brilliant idea I've ever had in my whole entire life strikes me.

"Wait," I say still not believing it, "if I add a drop of blood to the potion-"

"No," he interrupts.

"But the iron in the blood will make the potion be-"

"No," he repeats.

"We can both get our Houses a lot of p-"

"No," he interrupts firmly again. I look up at him confused.

"Why not?" I ask but he doesn't answer right away.

"Fine, but I'll do it then, not you."

"It's easier if I do it though because I'm already h-"

"I don't want you to," he interrupts yet again. He doesn't look at me and there's the faintest shade of pink on his cheeks. I think it's cute.

"Okay," I say slowly and defeated. He looks at me then and his eyes are soft. I simply look at him trying to breathe normally. He offers his hand again and slowly, I place my own hand in his. At the contact I feel a very pleasant sensation throughout my body and I find his hand is warm. He takes out his wand, points it at my injury, and he mutters something under his breath, and then my injury is healed. I don't pull away immediately and he doesn't really make a move to let go. "Thank you," I say quietly. He nods, still staring at my hand. He finally loosens his grip a little and I slowly, reluctantly, let my hand slide away. Then he clears his throat and we both busy ourselves with our tasks trying to avoid each others glances.

After being done and cleaning up we're both sitting and I'm anxiously looking at Hermione and Malfoy. I feel Nott watching me and for the first time I'm not paying attention.

"Maybe you should go save your friend," Nott says to me. I give him a wide eyed look and he smirks at me.

"I think I will," I say, standing up and giving him a tentative smile he returns. Then, I'm on my way to save my Hermione Granger, my friend.

**Reviews are always welcome! Constructive criticism only, no flames please.**


	2. Time of Peace and Friendship

**DISCLAIMER! Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling! Colonel Brandon belongs to Jane Austen!**

**A/N: **Here's chapter 2! I'm sorry for the wait but my first week of college wasn't exactly a stroll in the park. I'm sorry about the tenses, I accidentally keep alternating, but I hope you enjoy it and as I've mentioned, this is dedicated to _weasleytwinsjunkie_! Muchos love to you!!!

***

I'm walking to Ancient Runes, which I have after lunch, but I have left the Great Hall early. When I round the corner I hide in the shadows to observe the pair speaking in front of the Ancient Runes class. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at all surprised to see Heather and Zabini talking. I'm flabbergasted because the conversation they're having is definitely _not_ small talk.

"I am aware you are invited to Slughorn's Christmas party," Zabini said. Ah, yes, I heard about that, though I wasn't invited.

"Yes, that is the case. I am assuming you are too," Heather replied politely.

"I am. I am curious to know who you are going with," Zabini told her rather abruptly.

"I have not asked anybody, I am rather shy," she answered. Right.

"But you are a Gryffindor," he said as if her shyness shouldn't be, which I agree.

"My Gryffindor courage should not be wasted on such trivial matters," she defended calmly.

"A very Slytherin response," Zabini observed, and again, I agreed.

"Someone else once told me that. Is it supposed to be a compliment?" she askedwith a raised eyebrow.

"Coming from a Slytherin, yes, it is," Zabini stated. After a pause he randomly said, "I find myself in a situation similar to yours. I have not asked anyone to go with me." Zabini? Shy? Yeah, right.

"Oh, I am sure that whoever you ask will be delighted to accompany you," she said, looking at him calmly and innocently. I can just tell she suspects something but I don't know what.

"Do you really think so?" he asked with a little surprise on his features. Why are they both faking so well?

"I do," she replied.

"Does that mean you would be delighted to go with me?" he queried. Wait, did he just ask Heather to be his date for the party?! Since when do they get along so well?

She blinks at him in surprise three times, but I can tell she's not entirely taken aback. "I am surprised a pureblood Slytherin like yourself would ask a Gryffindor halfblood like me. What is your ulterior motive Zabini?"

"First, I think you should know blood status does not matter to me. Second, I think someone as logical as you is willing to put House rivalries aside and allow people to see it shouldn't matter to them either. Third, I do not have an ulterior motive," he replied. Ha! Like he would tell her if he did. She didn't speak right away.

"I agree to go with you," she finally said but then added, "if, however, I find an ulterior motive to this that I do not agree with, be sure that I will either, not attend to the party with you, or I will leave you there."

"It seems fair and I agree with your terms," he stated and nodded once.

"Very well," she responded and offered him a half smile that was returned. After a pause she declared, "We have to make arrangements quickly if we want to be ready in time."

"I would like you to leave it to me," he rejoined.

"I can't do that because I need to buy the dress, among other things."

"I insist Blanche."

"But you can't buy the dress," she said.

"I can if you give me your… measurements," he said awkwardly.

"I…" she trailed off and cleared her throat. "You don't have to," she finally managed.

"I know," he said. Then they stand in awkward silence. I would have found it funny if the situation was different, but unfortunately, it's not, and I'm shocked. If Zabini just asked Heather to be his date for the party _and _he offered to buy everything, there has to be… something going on. People don't just offer to spend Galleons like that. I mean, _I _would offer to spend Galleons on her… but I fancy her, so it's okay, but _he_ doesn't fancy her… or so I hoped he didn't. Now, if Zabini does indeed have an ulterior motive, she won't know it if all the planning goes on in the common room. So, I take it upon myself to find out why he's doing this and to keep an eye on him. Finally, the chime indicating lunch is over is heard. Heather cleared her throat.

"Alright Zabini, just keep my warning in mind," she agreed and there was a trace of uncertainty in her voice.

"I will Blanche. I will keep contact with you about… matters," he said. Then they shared a nod and Zabini left while Heather made her way to class.

_(At dinner)_

As usual, Heather and I are conversing… silently of course. She's quite the multitasker because she eats, talks to Granger, and keeps a connection to me. I find it rather entertaining. Right now she's taking a bite of food and listening to Granger. When she's done chewing she looks at me discreetly and I mouth one word: busy. She gives me a faint smirk and the slightest nod. I suppress a laugh when suddenly, Heather turns toward Granger with wide eyes and a look of shock on her face. I swear she would have choked if she were eating or drinking something.

Suddenly, the mail arrived and I noticed one of the school owls dropped a piece of parchment in front of her. The owl flew away and with a surprised expression, Heather's head shot up. I thought she was watching the owl fly away, but then I realized she was looking at Zabini. I saw him give her a subtle nod. She turned her attention to the parchment and slowly, she unfolded it. As she read it, she began to blush and I found it… never mind. Anyway, Granger was apparently full of questions but Heather shook her head and said something to her while she folded the parchment and put it away. I found myself uneasy. This, I think, is very unfair. Well, I can't control either of them, both are equally entitled to fancy whomever they want, but that doesn't mean I don't resent it. I've fancied her for a long time, and I highly doubt that she even knew I existed before she figured out I was the one who kept staring at her. I _do_ remember when we worked together in Potions class. She was worried about Granger, and with reason I suppose, but the moment after I healed her finger was… exciting, if a bit embarrassing afterward.

_(Heather's point of view)_

_(A day before the party)_

I can't believe it! Zabini asked me to Slughorn's party… and I said yes! He's my… _date_! Well, in truth, I wanted to ask Nott to go with me because I have finally come to accept, truly accept the fact that I'm in love with him. Okay, I know some of you are like, 'you can't love someone just like that', and yes, you are right. However, I have fancied Nott since fourth year _and_ the fact that I didn't know what I felt for him after was because I was in denial, because I mean, it's not like he noticed me or anything, and that kind of hurt. So, I deluded myself by being in denial. Therefore, when I say I'm in love with Theodore Nott, I mean it… and I'm entitled to be able to now that we're friends, I suppose is what we are. Still, going with Zabini isn't so bad because even though I don't fancy him, he's always been decent to me, which is more than I can ask for from a Slytherin. In fact, the chances I have had to talk to Zabini, he's quite outgoing, once he feels comfortable with you, so it's not bad at all. Of course, I'm still on my guard because just because he's nice doesn't mean he's not up to something.

Nobody knows I'm going with Zabini… not even Hermione, who's become my first and only real friend I've had here at Hogwarts. She told me she was going with McLaggen, which is a real bummer. I still remember when he asked me to the Yule Ball. I would have said yes, because even if I don't really like being around him I have to admit he's cute, but I said no because I don't wish to hear him talk about himself… or Quidditch.

Every time I get a note from Zabini, Hermione asks me who I'm going with. I mean, I let her read the notes, but they're never signed or sealed. I keep telling her it's a surprise; because it is, I just don't think it'll be what you call a pleasant surprise to her. Anyway, I blush every time I get a note from Zabini because I think that what he's doing is very sweet, and I hope he doesn't ruin it by having an ulterior motive or an unpleasant one anyway. By the way, I got him something, a 'thank you' gift if you will and I plan to give it to him tomorrow, unless of course he ruins it. It's a pin, yes I know, it's nothing special, but I couldn't really think of anything. It's about an inch high and about half an inch wide and it's made out of silver. There's an emerald in the center of it with a thin and spidery 'Z' engraved in the emerald. I thought that it would be a good idea to give him something that would flaunt the fact he's a Slytherin because he seems proud to be one anyway. At the moment it's hidden somewhere in my trunk.

I'm pulled away from my thoughts by the arrival of the owls. A school owl drops a piece of parchment and takes off. I unfold the note while taking a deep breath. Hermione scoots closer so she can read the note too.

_I have taken the liberty of sending your things. They will arrive in your common room tonight and I suggest you head there now. I have sent it in hopes that you can familiarize yourself as well as make adjustments where you see fit. I truly hope you like it._

_Thank you for accepting my offer and invitation to go with me. I look forward to tomorrow._

Of course, it's not signed, it never is. I found myself blushing again as Hermione and I gathered our things. Yes, Hermione's coming and I want her to come with me. I gave Nott a little smile while he stared at me curiously.

"You can tell me, you know," Hermione told me.

"I already told you, it's a surprise," I said, again.

"But _I_ told _you_, and I don't even want anyone to know who I'm going with. Are you embarrassed?" she asked me. No, of course not.

"No, I am not."

"I know something's up," Hermione said examining me closely.

"I'm not embarrassed… I suppose I don't want to see your reaction, or anyone else's… until then I guess," I replied, but I didn't look at her.

"You're not like, going with Malfoy, are you?" she asked me. What?!

"Of course I'm not!" I exclaimed making a "no way" face. She laughed.

"I mean, he's about the only person I would be… difficult about. Even then, I'd only complain," she said and I knew she was right. Well, thankfully, it's _not_ Malfoy, but still. We gave the Fat Lady the password and climbed inside.

"You still won't tell me?" she queried. I grin at her and shake my head. She huffs and then we sit to wait. I can almost swear she's more excited for what's coming than I am. After waiting for about twenty minutes I open the window as I see two owls carrying a garment bag and three owls carrying a semi small box.

Once the owls left we closed the window and took the things upstairs. I was not exactly ready to see the dress, so instead I opened the smaller box. In it were the shoes and two smaller black boxes. I took a shoe and examined it. They're a pale grey color and have a fairly high heel but they're pretty. Hermione doesn't say anything; she simply stared with a slight look of awe. After a moment I put the shoe back and picked up the small square box and opened it. My goodness! Those are the most delicate and pretty golden teardrop earrings I have seen! Attached to them are little emeralds.

"Merlin," Hermione breathed. I blinked rapidly before closing the box and picking up the rectangular box. When I open it Hermione gasped softly. It's a golden hair piece about two inches long and about half an inch wide. It's beautiful… even if it does have a snake design in the center. Yep, you read correctly, a snake. It's surrounded by tiny emeralds and rubies. "He's a Slytherin," Hermione whispered.

"What?" I said snapping out of my trance.

"Your date, he's a Slytherin," she said looking at me. Uh-oh.

"Well, yes, he is, but it's not Malfoy," I stated quickly. "Look, that's why I didn't want to tell you because-"

"I don't care, you know that, right?"

"Come again?" I'm confused because… well, she's a Gryffindor. Well, I am too, and look what I'm doing. I'm going to a Christmas party with a Slytherin.

"It doesn't matter to me if he's a Slytherin or not. Besides, if he went through so much trouble, he must really want to go with you. I'm really happy for you Heather… I wish my date was like yours," she said and I can tell it was sincere… even the part about her date. I smiled and nodded. "So, _now_ will you tell me who it is?" I gave her a mischievous smile and shook my head while I put the box away hearing her huff. I think I might now be ready to see the dress.

Slowly, I unzip the bag and when it's all unzipped we both gasp. The dress is strapless and made mostly of pale grey silk. There's a pale golden band of silk around the waist, the top and bottom of the dress. Each band has little ruby and emerald colored rhinestones that were evenly spaced. I think the dress is beautiful, even though it is simple. Hermione and I simply stare at it speechless for a moment.

"This boy has good taste Heather. I find it kind of funny that it holds both Slytherin and Gryffindor colors… although that might be him getting into the Christmas spirit," she told me. And so, I proceed to tell her everything he told me in front of the Ancient Runes class while not letting her know who it is. "Do you think he fancies you?" she asked.

"No," I replied and shrugged. I hope he didn't and really, I didn't want to talk about it. Instead, I tried on the dress and the shoes. I found it amazing that it fit so well. It was comfortable and nice fitting and floor length. The shoes peeked out whenever I took a step and I found I really liked it.

"Okay, tomorrow we leave dinner early so we have time to get ready," Hermione told me and I agreed.

_(Theodore's point of view)_

_(The night of Slughorn's party)_

I have just left the library and I'm heading to the common room. It's dark because it's almost curfew and today is Slughorn's party. I have indeed kept an eye on Zabini but I haven't heard him say or do anything wrong, in fact, he hasn't even told anyone who he's taking to the party; neither has Heather by the looks of it. I'm almost reaching the portrait when I see a lone figure right outside the portrait and I immediately know who it is. Heather is standing quite still only shifting slightly. She truly looks beautiful and she looks almost unearthly in the dimness. I reluctantly admit that Zabini has good taste. The pale grey dress is floor length and the top portion of it accentuates the curves of her body very well. Her accessories look really nice on her too. As she turned her head a little I catch a faint sparkle on her lips in the dim light – she's wearing lip gloss. Merlin she looks hot! Suddenly, the portrait door opened and there was Zabini.

"Ah, Blanche, you look lovely," Zabini said. _Lovely_? Out of all the better words he could have chosen he chooses _lovely_?

"Thank you, you did a good job of picking everything," she replied sounding a little shy.

"You always look lovely," Zabini compliments. Is he hitting on my – on Heather? I didn't really know he fancied her. Who's next, Malfoy?

"Thank you. I have to say you look quite handsome yourself, as always," she stated doing a good job of covering her shyness, if she was even feeling shy. Does she really fancy him? I can't really say I know how to react to that.

"Thank you. Shall we go?" he asked, calmly offering his arm.

"We shall," she responded taking his offered arm. They walk and make small talk about their day. I find myself following them. No, I'm not a stalker; I'm simply like that cat from that Muggle saying… something about a cat dying out of curiosity.

Just before they reach Slughorn's class they stop and look at each other somewhat nervously, but they still do a good job of hiding it. Finally, Zabini clears his throat.

"I took the liberty of picking this out for you," he said taking out a velvet box from his pocket. Heather took it and opened it slowly.

"This is gorgeous," she breathed and I wondered what it was.

"I am glad you think so. I wish it to be a peace offering, a sign of friendship," he stated. What? Heather closes the box and looks at him.

"Friendship?" she finally asked.

"Yes, I wish for us to be friends. I hope you have not thought… otherwise," he said. He doesn't fancy her? He just wants to be friends? Woo-hoo! I look at Heather hoping _she_ just wants to be friends with him too. Actually, she kind of looks relieved.

"When you did all this I didn't know what to think, and I am very glad you clarified it for me. While I accept your friendship, I cannot accept this, you have already spent too much on me," she replied handing the box back. This, my attentive readers, is why she's a Gryffindor. Any Slytherin girl would have taken the gift without thinking twice. At her words, I feel myself relax.

"Oh, but I insist. I wanted to do this and now that you have said you like it I will refuse to take it back," Zabini said.

"I… this is too expensive. I cannot-"

"You can and you will Heather. I will not take it back and I will feel most offended it you refuse it again," he said letting her given name slip out easily. Heather was silent for a moment. Finally, she sighed.

"Alright… thank you for being kind to me," she said and paused before adding, "I actually have something for you too." She hands him a small velvet box. "I meant it as a 'thank you' gift, but I would now like it to be a confirmation of our friendship," she told him and looked away. Zabini stared at its contents wordlessly.

"You didn't have to," he finally said.

"I know, but I wanted to," she rejoined looking at him.

"I like it, I really do. Thank you," he declares.

"You're welcome Blaise," she said, and like him, she used his given name with ease. Zabini takes out the contents of the box before putting the box in his pocket. I realize it's a pin and though I can't really make out much detail because it's small, I can tell it's expensive. Then she asked him to help her put the choker on. Oh, so that's what it is. She hands it to him and sweeps her hair carefully out of the way. The choker itself is made out of gold and has a nice intricate pattern. In the center, there is a jewel, a ruby, and it looks very nice on her. She lets her hair fall and she straightens. She looks very elegant and poised and I silently compliment Zabini's ability to combine both Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. Zabini took her box and waved his wand, the one he took out of his pocket, over it while muttering something and then the box disappeared. He put his wand away and they made their way inside arm in arm.

I had a good vantage point to the inside of the room from where I was standing and people's reactions to the couple that just walked in were very interesting. I noticed the way Granger's eyes widened, but she didn't look mad, just surprised and she gave them – or Heather – a small smile. Granger's date looked at Heather a moment with a strange expression and then narrowed his eyes at Zabini, but who really cared about him? Potter didn't look happy at all but his date, the Lovegood child, just smiled her dazed smile. Mostly, people were either in shock, in awe, or both. Slughorn congratulated them on the fact they put their House rivalries aside, which is what Zabini had mentioned to Heather when he first asked her to the party. I felt myself relax. Thankfully Zabini's intentions were good and I feel rather happy they don't fancy each other because that means I still have a chance. I continue to watch and I see their dinner go by nicely, except that the youngest Weasley came in late and looked like she had been crying. I caught the shared look between Potter and Granger and then Heather and Granger. I was slightly curious but managed to push it away.

After dinner, as everyone is socializing, I see Potter talk to Heather and she excuses herself and follows Potter looking slightly confused. When they reach the outside of the classroom, Potter turns to Heather.

"Have you gone mad?" he asks her and she blinks at him.

"Excuse me? Did you ask me out here to question my sanity?" she queried with a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell Heather? You came here with a _Slytherin_," he almost shouts. Keeping her calm, another reason I fancy her, she replied,

"I advice you to please keep your voice down because neither of us are a fan of scandal. First, that Slytherin was the one who _asked_ me to come with him. Second, that Slytherin is a very decent and good person. Third, we are both mature enough to be able to and _want_ to put our House rivalries aside. Lastly, though I have nothing against you and admire you for what you have done, my affairs are my own."

"But he's Malfoy's-"

"Friend? Yes, I am aware of that, however, they are both their own individual person and I will not judge them, just as I don't judge you or your friends," she said calmly.

"Slytherins are known to-"

"I know what the stereotypes are, and you're making a very big deal out of this," she interrupted him again.

"Making a big deal out of this?!" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you're reacting like you just caught Malfoy shagging me or something, and let me assure you I have much better taste than that. I would much rather have… never mind," she paused and I wondered who she was going to say, if she was even going to say what I think she was going to say. Do I even make sense? Anyway, Potter was looking at her with wide eyes. She continued, "My affairs are my own and I can have a relationship, whether it be romantic or friendly, with whomever I want. I ask that you please don't judge me. I am and will always be a Gryffindor, and I am not one to betray my fellow Housemates. I do support you wholly against You-Know-Who," she said trying to make peace and I could tell she meant what she said about her loyalties. In all truth, I'm not a supporter of Dark Lord myself, even if my father is.

"I just want to know if you and Zabini are…" he trailed off suggestively. Potter was facing away from the door, which is why he didn't see Zabini until he walked right passed him to stand next to Heather.

"If we're what?" Zabini asked and crossed his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow. Potter stared blankly for a moment before straightening his shoulders in true Gryffindor fashion.

"Are you two involved?" Potter asked.

"That depends on your definition of 'involved'," Zabini said calmly, knowing well he was getting under Potter's skin. I find myself enjoying this. I see Heather and Zabini share a brief glance and Zabini gives the slightest of nods.

"Are you two romantically involved," Potter said sounding more curious than angry.

"No, Blaise and I are just friends, he went out of his way to prove that to me," Heather replied and Zabini put an arm around her in a friendly manner to prove the point. Potter seemed speechless for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Okay. You're right Heather, I'm sorry. Just be careful," Potter ground out.

"There's no reason for her to be careful, Potter," Zabini said. Heather hip bumped Zabini warningly.

"Thank you for your concern, Harry," she said and smiled softly, sincerely. He nodded and left. When Potter was out of earshot Heather said, "Well, that went well." Zabini chuckled. Suddenly, Granger darted out, not noticing Heather or Zabini. She ran to an empty mini hallway, or a large room type place, whichever you prefer. Zabini raised an eyebrow as he watched the area where Granger had been. "Please excuse me Blaise. I have to go see Hermione, she _is_ my friend too, you know," she said and smiled. He nodded and let her go. Heather followed Granger while Zabini went back to the party. I decided to follow Heather.

When I reached the hallway/room, Granger and Heather were sitting on a step together in silence. They were like that for a while. It was so quiet I flinched at the sound of Zabini's low voice. "I didn't take you for the stalking type Nott. How long have you been here?"

"I'm not stalking, Zabini, I'm merely curious," I said and didn't answer his second question. This didn't go unnoticed and Zabini raised an eyebrow at me. He gave me this knowing look like he knew I've followed them from the dungeons… he probably _did _know too. He didn't say anything and shifted his attention to the girls. So, he's curious too, interesting.

Suddenly, Granger breaks down and starts sobbing and Heather holds her friend tightly against her in a reassuring manner. Through sobs Granger is trying to explain why she's crying, but it's all incoherent to me. By the look on Heather's face though, she seems to understand perfectly. When she's done speaking and continues to sob, Heather whispers quiet words I can't hear. After a long moment, Granger's sobs are reduced to shuddering breaths. I see Potter at the top of the flight of stairs as if trying to decide whether to interrupt or not, thinks it's something Heather can handle and leaves. I for one would not like to have friends like him. Zabini speaks in an angry low voice. "That git. He sees his best friend like this and decides only Heather can help. Some best friend he is." Of course, I agree with him, but it surprises me the way Zabini reacts. I don't say anything and after a moment my thoughts are interrupted when Weasel and his girlfriend come from another entrance. Time seems to stop at that moment and Heather and Granger are tense, and interestingly enough, Zabini is too. Heather is the first to speak.

She rises in such a commanding and regal manner all I can do is stare. "Leave," she orders in the coldest tone I have ever heard. It sends a chill up my spine. The Weasel and his girlfriend look surprised at this. Weasel unwisely tries to argue.

"Why should we? It's not like you own this," he said and her eyes flashed dangerously. Is he really that stupid? He should really know better. I don't really expect him to though.

"I said leave, Weasley. Take your girlfriend and find somewhere else to go. Not only were we here first but we also have an acceptable excuse to be here. Now, if you wish me to inform our House Head Boy and Girl that you are not carrying your duty as prefect, than you are welcome to stay," she said in an icy tone laced with barely contained anger. Why doesn't she like him? Well, not that _I_ do, but I mean, they're both Gryffindors. Heather respects Potter and is friends with Granger, why dislike Potter's sidekick? I don't know. The Weasel opens his stupid mouth to argue, wastes his last brain cells in thinking better of it, and takes his girlfriend's hand and leaves. The girls' relax but Zabini doesn't. I see that Granger's crying quietly.

"Don't cry Hermione. Ronald is a git, he's not worth your tears or time," Heather said soothingly as she rubs Granger's back lightly. Ah, so that's what's got Granger in this tear fest. Heather, I suppose, is angry at the loser for her friend's sake.

"It's just not fair. He has a girlfriend and he gets angry when some boy talks to me. He shouldn't care, he shouldn't react like that. Besides, it's not like I'm pretty and have boys launching themselves right and left at me anyway," Granger said. By the time she's done Zabini is so stiff it looks like he's been hit by a Body Bind Curse. Hm, does Zabini… _fancy_ Granger? How interesting.

"Don't you dare, Hermione. Don't you dare let that excuse of a wizard lower your self esteem. Don't you even _think_ that because you're wrong. You're very pretty Hermione, I would never lie to you. Boys as blind as Ronald, who by the way is a git, don't notice because you don't flaunt the fact that you're pretty because I'm assuming I am correct when I say you are quite involved in you studies," Heather replied with conviction. I don't fancy Granger, not even close, but I do have to admit Heather's right. If Granger just did _something_ to her hair to make it look as it does now, she'd look a lot better.

"Well, yes, but that doesn't mean I don't _want_ to be in a relationship. I just… I have some rather… difficult traits," Granger rejoined.

"And even with these 'difficult traits' you managed to catch the attention of world famous Quidditch player, Viktor Krum. The fact that you made self-centered, git, but cute McLaggen notice you has to account to _something_," Heather said and they share a short laugh. McLaggen… oh, he's Granger's date, the same person who asked Heather to the Yule Ball fourth year. Ha, ha, he's such a loser! I do feel a little bad for Granger and I don't even know McLaggen well.

"Kind of makes me wish he _hadn't_ noticed," Granger said and Heather smiled.

"It's your fault for being so damn pretty. Anyway, I know that by 'difficult traits' you mean your hair, and I'm sure there's something you can do about that other than spend almost an hour using that glue-like gel," Heather said and smirked.

"Why didn't you tell me this before if you're so sure," Granger replied mock-glaring at her, but a smile was threatening to happen. Zabini relaxed and muttered something I couldn't hear. Just like that she managed to make Granger feel better… and Zabini too apparently, and she didn't even know about him. See, how can you not fancy someone like that?

"When I said that, I wasn't implying _I_ knew how to, simply that being as bad of a bookworm as I am, you wouldn't mind doing a little independent research on it. I could help you if you want," Heather said casually.

"I truly have never thought about that. I think I'll do it myself and I'll surprise you."

"I told you something you've never thought about? I think that deserves an article in the Daily Prophet," Heather said and Granger rolled her eyes while I smiled. Heather continued, "You know, you'd be surprised about the non blind boys that _do_ notice you. I know I was surprised when I saw it."

"Who did you see?" Granger asked curious.

"Oh, you know, boys," Heather replied off handedly and shrugged.

"Who?"

"I won't tell you who but just know it wasn't McLaggen… and that he's not in our House."

"You do realize how unfair this is, right?"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you life isn't fair?"

"Well, as my friend, I think you should tell me."

"I think I'd rather answer something else," Heather said and grinned. Then a comfortable silence settled over them.

"Okay, tell me who you fancy," Granger said. Heather simply stared at her like she was mental and I thought it was funny. "Oh, please, it's not like I'll tell anybody, you know I won't." After that I tried to listen closely because I knew Heather would give in eventually.

"Oh, fine," Heather replied and looked around. Then she leaned in to whisper in Granger's ear. Aw, dammit! Apparently, it wasn't someone Heather was expecting because her eyes widened and she exclaimed,

"Merlin! You fancy-"

"Shhh! Quiet down. Yes, I fancy him… I have for a while," Heather admitted and I wondered who it was.

"I don't really know him, but I like his hair. He _is_ cute, although in my opinion, I think Zabini's cuter," Granger stated. Surprised, I looked at Zabini, who was looking at his shoes and shifting uncomfortably. "In fact, I thought you fancied each other," I heard Granger add. Zabini and I looked at the girls' once again.

"No, Blaise and I are just friends. We talked about it before entering the classroom," she said pointing in the direction of the party. Granger raised and eyebrow when Heather used Zabini's given name but didn't comment.

"I can't believe it. You have a Slytherin friend and crush. Talk about putting aside House rivalries," Granger said. Heather blushed a pretty pink color. Wait! She fancies someone in Slytherin?! Now I'm _really_ curious to know

After a moment of silence Heather said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you…" and she leaned in and whispered in Granger's ear for what felt like forever. Granger giggled a couple of times and I was curious about that. Then they spoke a little longer and stood.

"We should go back before Colonel Brandon – I mean Professor Snape, yeah, that's who I meant…" and the girls burst into a fit of giggles. I was curious about that because I heard her reference about the way this character reminded her (and Granger apparently) about Snape. Apparently, he was a character in a Muggle book written in the eighteenth century or something like that. The girls began walking toward us, and I retreated to the hallway's shadows while Zabini quickly strode to lean against the frame of the party room, as if he had been waiting for them.

When Heather and Granger reached him, Granger gave him a shy little smile while he nodded at her, a small smile tugging his lips. When she went inside he watched her leave and he continued to watch the place where Granger had left a little longer than necessary. Heather gave Zabini a strange look, but didn't comment. Instead, she gave him wide and curious eyes when she asked,

"Blaise, am I keeping our friendship a secret?"

"You told Potter, didn't you?"

"Well, yes… I, well, told Hermione too, but I know she won't tell. I'm also pretty sure Harry won't tell anybody either," she said and I could tell Zabini believed her. I would have too; after all, she didn't have to tell him about telling Granger.

"I do understand the reasons for keeping it a secret, but I rather wouldn't," he said.

She smiled at him and her eyes sparkled, she looked genuinely happy. "I'm glad we agree on that. I'd like our friendship to be public. Hermione doesn't mind it, and I could care less about the others because it's not their business. However, your friends, especially Malfoy, they-"

"They don't matter. We don't share the same beliefs. I told you I don't care about blood status. I know you have a Muggle-born friend, and I don't care, even if my Housemates do. I am not prejudiced and I am mature enough to know the consequences of my actions. I thought about this before I even asked you to this event and I found that I don't care. So, yes, I encourage you to flaunt our friendship," he said. Wow, did he really just say all that? Okay, so I'm not alone after all. Although that thing about Granger, the Muggle-born, that might be because he fancies her, though he's never been mean to any other Muggle-born whether in our House or not.

"Oh, Blaise, I'm so glad to hear that," she said and it looked like she was restraining herself from hugging him, which I found funny. Then she said a little smug, "You know, that's very Gryffindor of you." I smiled at this.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Coming from a Gryffindor, yes, it is," she replied with a smile.

"Well, this conversation sounds familiar," he said and they both smirked. There was a long pause before Zabini spoke. "Try not to react too badly when I say Filch is coming." Zabini threw a quick glance in my direction. I stiffened for a moment before I placed a Disillusionment charm on myself. As Filch neared I saw he was practically dragging Draco Malfoy by the collar of his shirt. Heather turned and took a step toward them, blocking the entrance. Thankfully, Mrs. Norris wasn't with them. Before Filch reached them Heather spoke.

"What are you doing Mister Filch?" she asked. From the expression she wore and the tone of her voice I knew Filch would tell her. Her tone and expression weren't mean, they were the complete opposite. Filch was silent before scowling and saying,

"Not that it's any of your business missy, but I found him in a hallway past curfew and he said he was a guest of this party. I brought him here to verify it with the professor."

"Oh," she said but didn't move away from the entrance, "there's an explanation for that," she replied easily, her face serene and beautiful. I swear Malfoy lost what little color he had.

"Do you mind filling me in then, miss?" Filch asked sneering.

"Not at all. You see, the boy you're holding by the collar is my date for this party," Heather lied smoothly and if I hadn't known better I would have believed her. The shock of my Housemates mirrored mine, and like me, they wisely kept their mouths shut. Zabini raised an eyebrow while Malfoy's eyebrows rose impossibly high. Both boys composed, or seemed to compose themselves, faster than Filch. Malfoy then straightened.

"How do you explain the fact that you're prettily dressed and he's in school robes?" Filch finally asked with this twisted smile I didn't like.

"Simple, I only had the courage to ask him to this party today, therefore I didn't give him time to make proper arrangements," she said, blinking slowly at Filch whose smile had gone. Malfoy disengaged himself from Filch's grasp and stood next to Heather.

"That's right," Malfoy said haughtily. Then, he risked putting an arm boldly around her waist. No, not her waist but lower, and his hand rested lightly on her hip. He stepped closer to her, pressing the side of his body lightly to hers. How dare he?! How dare he do that to my – to Heather?! Could he not tell how rigid she had gone?! Did he not understand by her posture that she didn't want him to do that?! That git probably did but he was taking advantage of the situation, and risking her telling Filch that what she was saying was all a lie. What a typical Malfoy trait! Agh, I totally wanted to hex that smirk off his face! Maybe he thought her motives for doing so were different. Maybe he thought she fancied him, which is not true because Granger would _not_ have reacted the way she did when Heather told her who she fancied. By the way, why was Heather even doing this?! Her face was still serene however, even if her body was as still as if she had been Petrified. Of course, Filch was dense and didn't notice.

"If he's your date, why are you and _him_ talking out here?" Filch said smug and gestured at Zabini.

"Mister Zabini and I were discussing a very inevitable subject, Mister Filch," she answered without hesitation, successfully wiping away Filch's smugness. Had she prepared this ahead of time or something? She was saying it most naturally, as if it were the truth! A very Slytherin talent, too, might I add. Filch desperately tried his last resort.

"If he's your date, why was he in the hallway? I bet you don't have an explanation for that, missy," Filch said smiling in triumph.

"Of course I have an explanation Mister Filch. You see, I had lost my earring and I thought I might have lost it on the way here and not realized it until later, so I sent him to look over there. Mister Zabini found it for me though," she said with ease while Filch's smile turned into a sneer. Muttering and not thinking to verify this with Slughorn he walked away. She must have felt the boys looking at her because without taking her eyes off Filch's general direction and with a look of concentration on her face, she brought her index finger to her lips in the universal "shut up" gesture and took a step to side effectively freeing herself from Malfoy. When Heather's body relaxed Zabini spoke.

"Heather, did you ever wonder if you should have been Sorted into Slytherin instead? I am very much impressed how easily you convinced Filch. You almost even convinced _me_. I assure that I. a Slytherin, could not have done it better," Zabini complimented and I agreed with him. Heather let out a light laugh that was unintentionally captivating; even Malfoy seemed to notice this.

"While I am flattered at you compliment Blaise, I have to say that I was not missorted, it is simply that Filch is predictable and easy to manipulate," Heather answered.

"You could have fooled me," Malfoy said sarcastically, voicing my own thoughts.

"Ah, the one who refuses to be ignored. Blaise, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't Slytherins supposed to be sneaky?" she asked with innocent wide eyes. I knew where she was going with this and suppressed a snort.

"Yes," Zabini answered warily.

"Then I suppose it is unfitting for a _Slytherin prefect_ to be caught. It's quite ironic, I think," she said casually and with a smirk. Malfoy was about to reply but Zabini spoke first.

"Heather," he said warningly. She looked at him a moment with wide eyes and blinked a couple of times, but Zabini's expression remained the same.

She sighed defeated. "Oh, fine, I'm sorry Blaise," she said to him, giving him the most ador- never mind.

"Why do you apologize to him when you should apologize to me?" Malfoy asked, eyebrow raised.

Heather pinched the bridge of her nose, making an exaggerated scene of trying to calm herself before saying, "I hope you realize, Malfoy, why I just saved your arse." Her voice was forcefully calm.

"Because you can't resist me?" he asked smirking, raising an eyebrow and looking amused. Then he continued, "What does that have to do with my original question?"

Heather closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she said, "It has everything to do with it because I did it for the same reason."

"And what reason is that?" Malfoy asked.

Heather sighed impatiently and turned to Zabini. "Blaise," she said and pouted. She looked so incredibly… I can't even describe it. All I know is it makes a warm, tingling sensation spread throughout my body. By the look on Malfoy's face he feels it too. The only boy who seems unaffected by this is Zabini, and I find I like the bloke; I also thank the fact he likes Granger, or I'm pretty sure he does anyway. "Please Blaise, just let me…" and Heather trails off but Zabini seemed to understand.

"Heather please…" he also trails off but she apparently knew what he wanted to say. Okay, I think it's weird. Newly made friends should not be able to know what the other person is about to say, although, they have had the chance to converse before… but still! Well, I mean Heather and I kind of do that and we haven't spoken to each other until recently so I guess it's not too strange.

"Blaise, he's your friend not mine," she replied and if she had given me that look I would have immediately said yes to anything she wanted. I suppose that's not very healthy. I actually now get it. I understand why she helped Malfoy. It's because he's friends with Zabini and _she's_ friends with him. I'm sure Zabini wouldn't have counted against her if she hadn't helped but she's a Gryffindor, and I suppose that's an excuse. Now, how long will it take Malfoy to figure it out?

"_He_ is still here, you know," Malfoy stated.

"Unfortunately I have not forgotten," she said and gave Zabini this innocent look. He sighed and I smiled. Not even a boy who doesn't fancy her can deny her. I think it's kind of funny.

"Oh, fine," Zabini said and Heather giggled.

"Thank you," she says in this childish voice and I found it… never mind. She turns to Malfoy and there's this mischievous glint in her eyes. "Now Malfoy, I'm going to put your last brain cells to work," Heather said calmly and Malfoy scowled at her. She continued, "I want you to answer seriously. Why do you think I did what I did?" she asked.

"I already told you why," Malfoy replied seriously. Heather glared at him and he smirked.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but one, I have better taste, two, you're not my type, and three, I can do so much better than you," Heather answered solemnly before smirking at him.

"You can't say that to someone you have never been with," Malfoy replied and I wanted to strangle him. Heather kept her cool.

"I don't need to be with you to _know_ what I have just told you. Now that everyone here is aware that I am in no way attracted to you, you can answer my question. I advise you not to be so self-centered in your response because if you are, I assure you it will be far from the truth," Heather said and Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her but she was unaffected.

"Okay, fine. Was it because you're such a bloody altruistic Gryffindor? Is that it?" Malfoy asked.

"Not quite Malfoy. You are quite unobservant, aren't you? Yes, I am a Gryffindor but, if anything, that should be a reason _not_ to help you. About being altruistic, I am only altruistic when it comes to my friends," Heather replied.

"I wasn't aware we were friends, Blanche," Malfoy stated and I smiled. How dense.

"You weren't aware of it because we aren't, Malfoy. I believe I did advise you against being egotistical," she replied easily.

Malfoy was quiet before asking Zabini, "Since when have you two been a couple?" Heather sighed defeated and rolled her eyes.

"We aren't a couple, we're friends. Yes, I have seriously befriended a Gryffindor… who happens to have a Slytherin streak," Zabini replied and Heather smiled. Malfoy finally seemed to understand. Well, it could have taken longer.

"Blanche, would you like to be my friend too?" Malfoy finally asked smirking.

"Would you like the truth, or a lie?" she asked smiling politely.

"Which one gets me a 'yes'?" he queried.

"Oh, you want the lie. I didn't know Malfoys liked to be lied to," Heather answered innocently, blinking slowly at him. Malfoy rolled his eyes while Zabini smirked. Then she said, "I think, Malfoy, that you should be going, because I don't think I can save you again." His eyes narrowed before muttering something about "not needing to be saved" and walking away.

Nothing happened after that, which was a good thing because I don't know how much drama I could have taken. It seemed that the rest of the night was okay. I followed them and Zabini walked Heather to the Gryffindor portrait, the one of the Fat Lady. "Thank you Blaise. Thank you for _everything_," she said and her tone was sincere.

"It really was worth it, so don't trouble yourself about it… oh, and thank you for the gift, and for accompanying me tonight," Zabini said and he's actually smiling. Heather smiles widely at him and unexpectedly hugs him. Startled, Zabini stiffens and doesn't respond right away, but when he does he puts his arms around the middle of her back, and the moment is a little awkward. When she pulled away she was blushing. She looks very… never mind.

"Sorry," she said and looked at the floor.

"Looks like there's a lot I have to get used to," Zabini said and Heather gave a quiet laugh.

"Maybe," she admitted. Then they say goodnight and when he had descended a couple of stairs, Heather mutters the password and climbs inside, quite gracefully too. At the foot of the stairs Zabini speaks.

"Nott, I know you're here," he said. I sighed and took away the Disillusionment charm and made my way toward him. "Why were you stalking us?"

"I already told you, I wasn't stalking. I was merely curious about how the date between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor would go," I stated as we began walking to the dungeons.

"Well, as you heard, I am not romantically interested in Heather… although Draco may be," Zabini stated and I almost rose to the bait. Almost. I was also tempted to say something like: "that's because you're interested in Granger" but I didn't say that.

"And I'm supposed to care who's romantically interested in H- Blanche?" I asked and internally winced at my mistake. Uh-oh. Zabini gave me this "you can't fool me" look and I almost sighed. So, maybe he knew the answer to my question after all.

***

**Remember reviews are always welcome! Yay for 27 pages of typing! =]**


	3. Battle of Seducing Wits

**DISCLAIMER! Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

**IMPORTANT!!!!**** This story is rated M for a reason! Beware of the explicit sex scene! If it really offends you, you may skip this chapter! Though I mean, you **_**know**_** it's rated M for a reason so I'll just stop. If you don't like this chapter **_**weasleytwinsjunkie**_**, I'm sorry, but I really hope you do. **

***

It was late, past curfew anyway, and I was coming out of the kitchen with two cookies wrapped in a piece of cloth. Yes, cloth – that's just the way the house elves worked. I had worked on homework until I had finished before going to the kitchens and I decided I deserved a treat after a long days work. Oh, by the way, they weren't just ordinary cookies; they were my favorite - chocolate chip cookies. One of them had _white_ chocolate and at that moment I could almost taste the chocolate-y goodness. My mouth started to water. I should probably stop now.

Anyway, I stuck to the shadows because I, unlike Malfoy, was smart. Well, I was being smart until I saw the shadow and I was sure that whoever it was had seen me. So, I let my fight or flight responses take toll – and I ran. For once I was glad I was wearing a skirt because it didn't restrict my running. I didn't know where I was going, I just let my legs take me away. I ended up in the Astronomy Tower. Wow! Where had I learned to run so fast? I was impressed with myself.

When I was inside I walked toward the glassless window as I tried to even my breathing and I hoped the cool night breeze would help. I wasn't worried because I knew I had lost whoever it was that was near the kitchens. I hadn't heard them anyway. Finally, when my breathing was even, I unwrapped the cloth and took the white chocolate chip cookie. When I bit into it, the taste of it exploded into my mouth and it tasted amazing. As the chocolate began melting in my mouth I wanted to moan in appreciation, but instead I chose to give a quiet sigh. As I savored and chewed, I studied the night sky and found it very pretty and the moon was bright, even if it wasn't full. It brought back childhood memories.

_(Theodore's point of view)_

When I reached the Astronomy Tower my breathing was even because when I had figured out where she was going I slowed down. She was a fast runner, but I had managed to keep up. You see, I had been going to the kitchens for a snack, after unsuccessfully trying to sleep, and found Heather coming out of it. I knew she saw me but I knew she hadn't seen who I was because I was trying to stay in the shadows. She probably thought I was a prefect or something. Anyway, I stayed in the shadows as I watched her. She looked beautiful and the moonlight shining on her made her look like a mirage more than anything else. She was wearing her uniform still and I made the assumption she had been working on homework before she had headed to the kitchens.

Her shirt was untucked and the top two buttons were undone while her tie was loose and askew. Her skirt reached about eight fingers above the knee. She wasn't wearing the uniform shoes though, but rather flats, which had probably allowed her to run faster. Her hair was tousled, and all that combined made her look sexy. She was looking out the window and eating a cookie. Her posture was relaxed and her weight had shifted to one hip. My belief of the way she looked heightened just then.

"Were you planning to stare at me from the shadows or were you planning to join me at some point, Nott?" she asked and I stiffened. Okay, what's creepier: watching someone at night like this, or knowing you are being watched when there is no possible way you should have found out? You know what? Do me a favor and don't answer that.

I straightened and made my way toward her having no idea what I was going to do or say once I reached her; I didn't – couldn't – speak to her when I reached her. "Would you like a cookie?" she asked but her back was still to me. Had she really just asked that? I must have spent a long time in silence because she sighed impatiently and turned around. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the windowsill and raised an eyebrow at me. "I promise it's not poisoned or anything," she said solemnly and after a pause she added, "Okay, maybe it is, but you're not supposed to know that." She gave me an innocent smile then. I rolled my eyes at her and felt surprised how at ease I felt despite the fact she looked the way she did.

"And that's supposed to make me want to eat it?" I asked raising an eyebrow and she grinned.

"Of course it is," she said matter-of-factly and handed me the cookie. After I had taken the cookie she had looked back at the night sky and she turned a little so now I had a profile view of her. She wrapped her arms around herself and her look was one of concentration. Curious, I made my way toward her and looked out the window.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"The stars," she replied simply and after a pause said, "You know, when I was younger I used to count the stars. I gave up on the night I lost count after I had reached ninety-nine." I could hear a smile in her voice. I shook my head and smiled too, content she felt at ease with me. I stared at her then and she was probably aware of it, but she continued to look out the window. I took my wand and vanished the cloth and took a bite of the cookie. Oh, chocolate chip, my favorite. After a little moment I saw Heather chewing lightly on her bottom lip and it was enticing. Before I did anything I would later regret, I blinked rapidly a few times and focused on something else. I noticed her hair blowing gently in the breeze and it framed her face nicely. I thought it looked… cute.

I took the last bite of the cookie, and let me tell you it was an amazing cookie. I could rant about it but I won't because then I'll get sidetracked. Anyway, as I looked at Heather, she shivered and that's when I realized how cold she must have been in her uniform, being without a robe or a cloak or anything. I reached for her then but stopped myself because I didn't want to scare her off or anything. I was lost in my own thoughts about whether I should try to warm her and if she would mind.

I was abruptly taken out of my thoughts though when I felt her lean against me. The gesture was shy, tentative, and she wasn't looking at me. Slowly, I put my arms around her quite uncertain of what she wanted, and I was pleasantly surprised when she turned to face me fully and slowly pressed her body closer to mine. My arms around her tightened and she put her head on my shoulder. She placed her hands on my chest, between us, and I could feel the cold of her hands seep through my thick night clothes. She buried her face in the crook of my neck and I could feel her hot breath and her cold nose. I should tell you that I am indeed a very thin person, very weedy in fact, but she didn't seem to notice; it was almost as if she felt safe with me, as if sure I could save her from whatever, and that made something inside of me to swell and I held her securely against me. We were silent for a long moment.

I took this time to my advantage. I took the time to feel the way her curvy body fit against mine and how good it felt. I like the way she smelled too, and don't get me wrong, it was just kind of hard not to notice when she was standing so close. She smelled sweet, but not like the typical scent of fruit, candy, or honey. No, she smelled lightly of… almond oil. I thought it strange but I didn't mind it because it was only a trace, and combined with her natural scent – which was warm, like warm bed sheets when one wakes up in the morning – was pleasant. You know something? Scratch that, it was actually intoxicating in a good way. I wondered what she would feel like –

"Can I ask you a question… or like three?" Heather asked breaking my not-so-innocent thoughts.

"Sure," I answered ninety-nine percent sure I was going to regret it. She lifted her head and gave me this innocent look while she blinked slowly.

"I'm not mad or anything, I'm simply curious. Why were you watching Blaise and me the night of Slughorn's party? I mean, I felt you staring but I thought that was only me. Then Blaise hinted about it and… well, I just want to know why," she said and her eyes did indeed look curious. Okay, make that one hundred percent sure I would regret it. I stiffened and didn't say anything. What am I supposed to say? Oh, wait! I just thought of something!

"Well, I saw you and Zabini in the dungeons and I was curious as to how a date between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor would go. I was surprised at the outcome to say the least," I replied. Okay, now all that had to happen was for her to forget the other questions… yeah, like _that_ would happen. There was a pause before she nodded and even though she accepted my answer, she didn't look thoroughly convinced.

"Okay," she said, "here's my second question: why do you stare at me? I don't mind anymore, in fact, I find it pleasant now, but I want to know." Of course she does. Doesn't this just get harder? Fortunately, I had come up with an answer for that a while back. Unfortunately, it's lame and I hoped she doesn't call me on it.

"You're an interesting person," I said and shrugged. Thankfully she didn't accuse me or anything, but I could tell she didn't believe me one bit.

"Who do you fancy, Nott?" she asked abruptly. Of course, my first response was "you", but I am absolutely _not_ going to say that.

"Who do _you_ fancy, H-Blanche?" I fired back and suppressed a flinch. I almost called her by her given name and I was sure she caught that. She gave me a strange look.

"I asked first," she said and smirked.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Blanche," I replied. What do you know? My mind works better under pressure. However, I was a little disturbed her smirk didn't waver.

"Satisfaction brought it back, Nott," she answered. Oh. I guess there's always something new to learn about the Muggle sayings.

"I will not answer that question unless you answer mine first," I said firmly. She let out a huff and pouted. It looked… cute. I knew I had to get used to the word. Must I also say it looked hot. How she managed to make it look cute and hot at the same time was beyond me. We were silent for a moment.

"Do you like games, Nott?" she asked me suddenly, her expression questioning.

"It depends," I answered cautiously and raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever heard of the Battle of Wits?" she asked with an undercurrent of something I couldn't identify. I didn't like where things were going.

"Yes," I replied shortly.

"Well, this game is about the same, but it's called Battle of Seducing Wits. I think it's pretty clear but I'll explain it anyway. In this game we use our wits to seduce the other person and trick them into telling you something. We both know what we want to know, but it's a matter of _convincing_ the other person to tell you first. The winner can make the opponent do one thing, whatever they want. Do you get it?" she asked me and I nodded dumbly. Did I really hear that correctly? "So, are you game, Nott?" I simply stared at her and blinked. "Of course, we don't have to play if _you_ don't want to; if you think you can't win this. After all, _Gryffindors_ are the ones who are known for bravery, not Slytherins. I just thought that you, being cleverer than most of your House members, you would be different," she taunted in a silky voice. I truly never thought of her as being able to be this captivating. I've seen her be unconsciously seductive, but now that she's doing it on purpose… it's almost irresistible. I like this newfound trait.

Let me tell you something about myself, my attentive readers. I am not one to back down out of challenge of this kind because I do fancy myself witty; I just don't know if it's enough to match hers. I guess I should find out. I heard her sigh. "It's a shame you won't play. I thought you a worthy opponent, Nott," she said sounding regretful. My arms are still around her so it's easy for me to lean in.

"I didn't say I wasn't playing, did I? I _do_ enjoy a good challenge," I whisper in her ear and pull away from her. She stays very still but she doesn't stiffen. I wondered if I had the same effect on her as she has on me. Suddenly, she smirks at me and takes a small step to the side and she leans against me lightly.

"How glad I am to hear that," she whispers in my ear and I feel her graze my earlobe. I swear I almost moaned. "I'll take the first turn," she said in a tone that should be illegal. I place myself right in front of her again.

"And why is that?" I asked against her neck and I brushed my lips against her pulse, which let me tell you was very quick. However, she showed no sign of weakness as she took my shoulders.

"Because," she said and I felt her shoe drag my pant leg up, "you are a gentleman, and as such, you will allow me, the lady, to go first." How does she _do_ that?! I can't retaliate because I'm not exactly thinking!

"Very well," I said surprised my voice sounded steady. I was extremely glad when I felt my pant leg down. I wasn't sure how much physical contact I could have before I totally lost. I think I got a little over my head this time.

"So Nott, why won't you tell me?" she asked in a low voice as she stood behind me. I felt her lips brush the nape of my neck and I couldn't quite suppress a shiver. She walked around me seductively until she was standing in front of me wearing this certain smirk on her face. Well, it was my turn.

"Because _you_ won't," I said softly placing my hands at her hips applying just enough pressure so she would notice. We were standing really close and I forced her to take a step back. I was trying really hard not to do something stupid.

"I repeat, Nott: I asked first," she whispered to me, pressing her body closer to mine. She took my shoulders again and took a step back, pulling me with her. She winked at me and I tried my best to not let my eyes widened.

"And I repeat, Heather," I said not realizing I had used her given name, "I won't answer unless you answer my question first," I finished and ran my fingertips lightly down her neck to her collarbone, as much as her shirt revealed. The touch was slight but with our proximity, it felt intimate. I barely stopped myself from letting my hand trail lower. She closed her eyes and leaned into my caress a little and this made me very happy. I could get a reaction from her, no matter how slight. When she opened her eyes she looked at me a moment before giving me a shy but determined look. I guess I had done more than I anticipated. She took my hand in both of hers for a moment and she looked down at it before releasing it. Heather then embraced me and I automatically returned the gesture. She didn't say anything for a long moment and I wondered briefly if she had given up. If I didn't know her better that would have been my answer, but like me, she doesn't back down easily. Maybe she was giving us a break. When she spoke I was caught off guard.

"Do you fancy me, Nott?" she questioned a bit hesitantly. Her voice was small, as if scared and it broke me.

"Yes, I've fancied you since fifth year," I said without realizing it, partly because I was caught off guard and partly because I didn't want her to be scared. Her arms tightened around me and she kissed my neck lightly, which caused a slight shiver and my arms tightened around her. In the following moment of silence I realize something: she won. Heather made me answer first and now she could make me do one thing. I felt embarrassed and used.

"I fancy you too," her quiet words made me forget any negative feelings I might have had.

"What?" I asked softly hoping I had heard right. We were still holding each other and she looked at me.

She swallowed hard and turned away from me in a shy manner. "I said that I fancy you too," she told me and I slowly let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Since when?" I asked curiously. She looked at me and gave me a shy smile. That one was cute.

"Since fourth year actually. I doubt you even knew I existed," she said gaining a little more confidence. I was one surprised Slytherin. And all the time I was thinking she didn't even know who I was. Guess I was wrong.

"You don't know how wrong you are, Heather Blanche. I might not have fancied you then, but I _did_ notice you. You _did_ always have that Slytherin streak with you. I use to think of you as that 'pretty and clever Gryffindor'. If I hadn't had to go home for Christmas that year, I would have asked you to the Yule Ball, simply because you didn't look dull," I confessed. The day she had caught my attention was one day in fourth year when she was in the library doing homework and McLaggen had gone up to her and asked her to the Yule Ball. I noticed her because of the clever refusal she gave him. It was the first time I saw the "Slytherin streak".

"Really?" she asked with wide eyes. I nodded and she gave me a half smile I found cute.

_(Heather's point of view)_

I felt very happy and excited, and as I felt a tingling sensation spread through me I realized how close we were. I was also aware of the way he smelled and it was a strange but pleasant combination… he smelled warm and like graham crackers. Apparently, my subconscious is smarter than I am. When he noticed our proximity, his facial expression said it all.

His eyes were smoldering as he leaned toward me and stopped. I simply blinked and leaned closer to him willing him to understand that if he wanted to shag me he totally could. Wow, wait! Did I really just think that?! I meant kiss, if he wanted to _kiss_ me he could.

Indeed, he kissed the corner of my mouth softly and then he kissed me full on the lips. I let my eyes close and allowed the feelings to course through me freely as my fingers tangled in his dark hair.

As one of his hands drifted to my hip, the other went to the back of my neck, and he effectively deepened the kiss. He forced me to take a step back and I felt the cool wall on my back. As he explored my mouth I let out a groan and pulled him closer. When he felt my body pressed against his he moaned, loudly. I gasped as he kissed my neck and felt his cold fingers on the flesh beneath my shirt. I tugged his hair as his fingertips brushed the small of my back. I felt his lips at my collarbone and I let my head rest against the wall as I breathed shallowly. As one of his hands drifted toward the hem of my shirt, the other unbuttoned a button of my shirt and some of my cleavage was exposed. One of his hands lightly caressed my thigh below my skirt, and I lifted that leg and wrapped it around his waist, and he supported it. The process was slow because we were both being tentative, afraid we would go farther than the other wanted. He kissed me on the lips again before cutting all physical contact – except that he held my hand.

"Do you really want this… with me?" he asked breathing raggedly.

"I thought we made that clear," I responded breathing hard and feeling confused while I caressed his hand with my thumb. I was still tingling all over.

"No, we simply stated we fancied each other," he clarified and squeezed my hand affectionately. He was so thoughtful I wanted to cry; he was giving me a choice.

"Well, I do want this and I want it to be with _you_. However, we can do this whenever you think we should; it doesn't have to be tonight," I said without mockery, without taunting. I wanted to give him a choice too. He gave me a lopsided grin I found cute. He stepped closer to me and took my other hand and kissed me gently. I felt my body react to it.

"I _do_ want this with you… tonight," he said smirking. Just those words made me hot all over. "Come with me," he whispered against my lips and all I could do was nod and kiss him gently. He closed his eyes briefly and I was happy I could make him feel _something_. When he opened them he placed his arm below my waist just as Malfoy had done, but unlike with Malfoy this felt exciting and right. He led us out of the Astronomy Tower.

When we reached our destination, I gawked. "You know about the Room of Requirements?" I asked surprise clear in my voice. He flashed me a grin.

"I saw Potter use it once and at another time I saw you come out of it last year. Nobody saw me and I never told anyone. Maybe they would think I was mad… but I tried it out once and it worked," he told me. I just smiled and shook my head. So much for secrecy.

When the routine was done and the door revealed he opened it and motioned me to go first. I took his hand and led him inside. I let go of him though to allow him to close the door as I surveyed the room. It was simple but seemed equipped with everything, plus it was nicely arranged. The bed had black silk sheets and it all was very nice. I felt arms wrap around me and I leaned against him and sighed content.

"Do you like it?" he asked in my ear and I let my eyes close as I murmured my approval. I sighed again and turned in his arms as I opened my eyes. I kissed him gently. "I can't believe you're here with me; I can't believe you _want_ to be here with me Heather," he told me softly and pulled me against him. I put my arms around his neck. If I hadn't been hot and tingling all over I would have cried because I couldn't quite believe he wanted and was here with me either.

"If this was a dream Theodore, I would never want to wake up," I said truthfully. He smiled.

"I like the way my name sounds when you say it," he whispered in my ear and I shivered. Merlin, if just that could make me feel like this…

Without really thinking I kissed him non-too-gently, and lucky for me, he responded in kind. This was getting wilder than at the Astronomy Tower because now that we both knew what we wanted out of the other we were no longer tentative. I began undoing the buttons to his flannel shirt and I pushed it off. I ran my fingertips up and down his back and was excited further when he made a feral sound at the back of his throat. I felt him undo my skirt and it fell to pool around my feet. I simply stepped out of it and kicked it away. He grasped my rear and when he pulled me against him I felt how hard he was. I moaned so loudly I caused him to smirk against my neck – I could _feel_ it. He trailed kisses from my neck to my collarbone and up again and I shivered when I felt his tongue along my neck. He began directing us toward the bed as he began to undo the rest of the buttons of my shirt and I freed him of his bottom wear, leaving him with nothing but black boxers. He captured my lips in a passionate kiss when I sat on the bed and he slid my shirt off and tossed it aside. He didn't break the kiss as he gently pushed me on the bed to lie down. I scooted up the bed to rest my head on a pillow.

_(Theodore's point of view)_

Merlin! She was hot with clothes on and now that she was in nothing but her deep burgundy lacy bra and matching panties she looked irresistibly sexy. Her body was curvy and her skin smooth. Her sandy blond hair was a splash of color against the black pillow and as I looked at her she blushed and let out a small nervous giggle. I went to her, leaned down and kissed her. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" I asked as I skimmed the curves of her body lightly with the back of my hand. I rejoiced when she shuddered at my touch.

"You were born," she said in a breathy sigh. I wanted to tease her, I wanted to make this memorable for her; I wanted her to enjoy it because I knew I would. I kissed her collarbone and then allowed my tongue to explore the valley between her breasts, as much as her bra allowed. She grasped my hair tightly and I didn't – couldn't – mind. I undid the clasp of her bra and as I took it off I looked into her lust-filled, clear blue eyes.

"I want you, and only you," I said letting my hands explore sensitive parts of her skin as I leaned down to kiss her shoulder. My hands slid down to tug on her panties as I let my lips skim down to a nipple and I brushed my lips against it, after all, butterfly kisses and touches were deliciously torturous. When I took her nipple into my mouth, she gasped and arched her back, giving me the opportunity to slide her panties off more easily. Her nails dug into my skin and it excited me.

_(Heather's point of view)_

Oh, Merlin! He was so _good_! He teased me and touched me just right; I was as malleable as putty under his touch. He turned his attention to my other nipple while his fingers stroked my core, and I moaned; I just couldn't help it.

He kissed his way downward, leaving a fiery trail, until he reached the very part that needed him the most. I couldn't see what he was doing because I too busy _feeling_ it. I felt the swipe of his tongue and I arched my back and bit my lip. As he pleasured me there, I felt a hand on the inside of my thigh before I felt the sweetest torture when his fingertips brushed it. I let out a cry when I felt another swipe of his tongue on my center and I shuddered. As he continued his ministrations with his mouth – sucking, licking, and teasing – his hands slid down to my ankles and then up to my hips at an excruciating slow rate. He grasped my hips tightly a moment to stop my movements before letting go and continuing his way up to my waist and down again. Pressure was building inside of me, pleasure was filling me, heat was coursing through my body making it more sensitive, and I was scarcely breathing. I was almost at the point of cumming when he pulled away. I let out a whimper in protest.

He silenced my protest with a light kiss and when he pulled away he was smirking. I pressed my thighs together a moment before glaring at him. "That wasn't nice," I managed to say.

He ran his fingers lightly up the side of my body making me shiver. "I'm a Slytherin, Heather. I don't always play nice," he whispered against my neck, his hot breath making me forget what I was complaining about. I gave a breathy sigh and felt him smirk. "I want to be inside you," I heard him say softly in my ear with a tone that shouldn't be allowed. My only response was to grasp his hair and bring his lips down to mine in a passionate kiss. I could taste myself on him.

I felt him push a finger inside of me. Surprised, I gasped, and my body acted in its own accord as I tilted my hips upward. He began a slow pace and he continued that way, making me impatient. I tried to increase the rhythm but he wouldn't let me; instead he kept the same pace while he continued to tease my body. It felt like torture, like I was going insane. My nails dug into his shoulders, silently demanding he pleasure me properly. He did indeed increase his speed after that and the pleasure was again building inside of me and it was so much it almost made me blind and I groaned. My head was on the pillow but my body rose in time with his finger. I was close to my orgasm when he pulled his finger away and I let out a frustrated cry. Again, I pressed my thighs together to quell down the strange feeling of emptiness. Finally, I looked at him and scowled.

"Theodore," I said warningly and he had the audacity of smirking at me.

"Not yet, Heather; you have to be patient," he told me huskily. That gave me an idea; he didn't know what he just got himself into.

_(Theodore's point of view)_

Before I knew what was happening, she had flipped us over. When I looked up at her, she was smirking. "Of course, Theodore," she purred against my lips. When she kissed me it was slow, but quite the opposite of chaste and shy. As we kissed, one of my hands tangled in her hair, while the other began drifting downward. My hand was at the small of her back when she took hold of my wrist to stop my exploring. She broke the kiss and her lips brushed my cheek before I felt her tongue trace the shell of my ear. "It's my turn now, Theodore," she whispered silkily and grazed my earlobe. I shuddered.

Her fingertips grazed my body and I gasped when I felt her almost tickling the inside of my thigh with light caresses. "Are you enjoying it, Theodore?" she whispered against the base of my throat, obviously not expecting a response. I let out a sound trying for approval but it didn't sound like either disapproval or approval; I simply couldn't respond, even though I wanted to. She teased and taunted different parts of my body both with her skilled hands and mouth.

"How about I repay you, Theodore?" she breathed and I couldn't answer. I felt her fingertips trail up my length and I stopped breathing momentarily. She went down and then up again before taking a hold of it and starting an acceptable rhythm. Oh, Merlin! She continued her attentions. Yes! Oh, she was amazing! She increased her rhythm and my pleasure rose and build and – she let go of me, leaving me breathing hard.

"Heather," I managed but it didn't contain any of the frustration I felt.

"Hm?" she queried lazily running a finger down my chest. She kissed me before I could say anything and her hands ran up and down my body. Then her lips slid to my jaw and from there she went lower and lower at a tantalizing rate as her hands kept their taunting but she didn't touch the part I needed her to touch. She kissed her way down my navel and my breath almost caught. Her lips skimmed my length and its head before she took me in her mouth. Merlin! The things she could do with her tongue! She pleasured me as she set her hand on the inside of my thigh. I let a moan escape me as she continued her ministrations. I inhaled sharply and thrusted but then she pulled away again. I protested to this and she simply smirked at me and her face was brought up to the level of mine.

"Heather, that's unfair," I _finally_ stated as I looked up at her. She leaned down, toward me.

"I'm repaying you. Besides, Gryffindors are characterized by bravery, not fairness," she said before I felt her tongue slowly travel down my neck making me shiver. That successfully made me forget my complaints. She kissed me slowly and deeply, her hands tangling in my hair while my own hands explored her body. Her moan of encouragement seemed to arouse me more than I already was. Finally, we broke apart. "I think I'm done with games," she said as her hands ventured up and down my body. The meaning of her words made me give a little moan of anticipation. "I want you inside me… and I want to ride you," she purred quietly in my ear, making my breathing to become more elaborate. All I could do was emit a strangled sound.

She was straddling me and she wanted to taunt me that much I could tell, but that meant she would be tempting herself. For a fleetingly moment I wondered if she would do it, as it would be hard for her to do so. And she indeed did do it. She put her entrance at my tip and while I groaned, quite loudly, she let out a quiet mewl. She then lowered herself on top of me and began an agreeable but slow tempo. She was incredibly wet, which meant she wanted me as much as I wanted her, yet she displayed so much self-control it was almost inhuman. It was great, but I wanted her to go faster, so I took her hips and began setting my own tempo – until she took my wrists and pinned them to the bed. She was kissing me hungrily as we continued our pattern; somehow, not being able to touch her made it that much more deliciously torturing. We rose and fell together and my body – and hers – was being _very_ responsive.

She finally increased her speed and she buried her face in the crook of my neck, her nails digging into my wrists, and that only served to heighten my pleasure. It was building – the pleasure – and by her breathing and grip I could tell it was mounting for her as well.

I climaxed before she did and as I found release, I called her name, which seemed to encourage her. She came with a small cry as my name slipped from her lips. I really did like the way my name sounded when she said it. She collapsed on top of me, her hands slackened on my wrists and I put my arms around her; we were both breathing heavily. I cradled her against me as I turned us on our side. I kissed the top of her head and I heard her sigh; it was a content sigh and it made me happier. Everything was right in my world because I had her and we were lying here together and she wanted me like I did her.

I began to soften inside of her and I felt myself and her relax. She pulled her face to look at me and her expression was a mix between delight and fatigue and I totally understood. She smiled tiredly at me and I smiled back. Her clear blue eyes began to droop. She couldn't fall asleep now because I wanted to tell her something important; but before I could, she spoke.

"Theodore?" she asked looking content as she closed her eyes.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you, Theodore Nott," she said with a little smile. Excuse me? Had I heard correctly? She… she _loved_ me? This almost-perfect young lady _loved_ less-than-perfect me? Was she even aware of what she just said? Time seemed to still and when my brain fully comprehended her words, the impact of it made me stiffen. She must have felt it because her beautiful eyes opened. I didn't really know how to say what I wanted anymore. I had wanted to be… original.

"Heather, I-" I was interrupted because she gently pressed a finger on my lips. Surprised, I looked at her. There was a soft smile on her face and her eyes held a tiny speck of sadness.

"I'm not expecting you to feel the same or to say it back. After all, we only established we fancied each other. However, I've fancied you since fourth year and… I just wanted you to know how I feel. I don't expect anything from you and I won't hold anything against you. I just hope you don't regret what we did because… because I don't," she finished in a voice that didn't show any of the heartbrokenness her eyes conveyed. She quickly closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Had I not studied her so much I wouldn't have been able to see how much of an effect my reaction had caused. I swallowed hard because my heart ached for her. I wanted – I _needed_ – to soothe her, to make the blissful moment we shared so much better.

"Heather," I almost whispered. She didn't respond right away and she hid her face from me.

"Yes?" was the muffled response.

"Heather, I've fancied you for more than a year. I know you don't expect anything from me just like I don't expect anything from you, but I do have expectations for myself, and one of them is to not lie to you. Heather, I wasn't exactly telling you the truth when I told you I fancied you," I confessed. There was a gasp and quickly she pulled away and I saw her shocked expression. Wondering what had happened, I lapsed into silence.

She drew away from me, scooting closer to the bed's edge. Finally she whispered, "You… you did all that to get me to sleep with you?" Her voice wasn't angry; it was hurt, surprised, and sad. I finally realized what she had thought I said and I wanted to bang my head against the wall. Why was I so _stupid_?! She stood and picked up her bra and her panties and donned them on. "I thought… you really are a true Slytherin, Nott," she said with a little smile. She put on her shirt, not realizing it was mine. I had to say something; I _couldn't_ let her walk out on me, not with this misunderstanding.

"You don't understand, Heather. That's not what I meant," I finally managed to say. Her skirt was in her hand, but she stopped and turned to face me. She raised an eyebrow and she smirked faintly.

"Then what _did_ you mean, Nott?" she asked with slight amusement in her voice but she couldn't seem to look at me. I got out of bed and went to her. She looked down and began fiddling with the zipper of her skirt. When I came close enough, she lifted her head but she didn't look at me.

"What I mean is that I _don't _regret sleeping with you, Heather, I never _will_ regret sleeping with you. Besides, you were amazing," I stated and was interrupted by a choked laugh.

"You don't regret sleeping with me because I'm amazing at sex?!" she queried with some disbelief in her voice and continued, "You were pretty amazing yourself, Nott, I really mean it. However, I… I would really appreciate it if… if you just let me walk out… and not make this worse for me. Please, Nott," she begged, looking up at me with pleading blue eyes. That just made me feel worse. Why couldn't I do this?! I was hurting the person I really cared for, why couldn't I just _say_ it?!

"No," I said and continued before she could interrupt me, "You'll listen to me because I want you to understand what I _do_ mean. When I said I would never regret sleeping with you it's not just because it was amazing sex, it was because it meant something _more_ than that to me. It meant that it felt more _meaningful_, not because it was great, but because it was _you_. When I told you I wasn't telling the truth when I told you I fancied you it's not because I _don't_ fancy you, it's because it's _more_ than that. I'm not obligated to say or feel what you feel for me, but I will say it because it's the only way to describe it, because I won't have it any other way, because… because it's the way I feel about you. Heather Blanche, I love you," I finished quietly hoping she wouldn't think I was lying to her. She looked at me and in her eyes tears threatened to come. I swallowed hard.

"Really?" she asked thickly, with hope in her eyes. I stepped closer to her.

"Yes, really, Heather. I really do love you," I said sincerely. A smile broke across her stunning features, lighting her face, making her look more radiant. A single tear fell and she rubbed her eyes furiously, dropping her skirt in the process. Then she launched herself at me, embracing me tightly and I returned the gesture. She gave a contented sigh and my heart lightened. When she pulled away she intertwined her hands with mine. I pulled her closer and kissed her. This kiss was different than all the others. It was slow and filled with promising emotions, and not lust. When we finally broke apart, her eyes fluttered open.

"Thank you, Theodore," she whispered with sparkling eyes. I smiled at her. "Won't you come back to bed with me?" she asked with a cute smile.

"I'd love that," I said and for the first time since I left the bed I realized I was completely naked. It must have showed on my face because she laughed. I rolled my eyes and put on my boxers. She took my hand and led us to the bed, but then she stopped in front of me. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Tell me," she said, "would it be better if I slept with my shirt on?" I grinned at her.

"Although you look lovely in my shirt," I said leaning in, "I would much rather have it off," I finished against her lips before kissing her and sliding the shirt off. Again, we broke apart and she gave a breathless giggle. She took my hand as she slid under the covers and pulled me to lie down next to her. We embraced each other, and taking in each other's scents, we were lulled to sleep with the knowledge that we could be together in the near future.

***

**Please review and tell me what you think. Please. Me loves you lots!**


	4. A Friend's Coupling

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own whatever you may recognize. It belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

**A/N: This is for everyone who has followed this story. Sorry for taking so long! Thanks for your patience! Overall, just thanks. Although, you know, ****reviews would be nice****. So, this is the Blaise/Hermione pairing chapter I warned you all about in the first chapter… if you bother to read the Author's Note, which I doubt. Alternating points of view between the four people!!! Yay for matchmaking! Anyway, I hoped you liked this attempt at humor/romance. Let me know how I did!**

****Okay, so, **_**weasleytwinsjunkie**_**, I really, really hoped you liked this! It was for you and your great support! Thank you! I love you lots! This is the last chapter and I hope it doesn't seemed rushed or anything, but if it does, well, I'm sorry. **

*******

Theodore and I have now been a couple for _months_. It's been long enough that we're not the center of attention anymore – and neither is the _public_ friendship between Blaise and me. Hermione and I have also become close friends and I find it kind of strange that she hasn't been upset about Ron and Lavender in a long time. I have a theory about that, but, well, I just hope everything turns out. Blaise has been acting strange… at least around Hermione.

"- I'll meet you there," Theodore told me, taking me out of my thoughts. He smiled at me and rolled his eyes. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" he asked. How did he know me so well?

"Um, you'll meet us there?" I asked sheepishly. I heard a low chuckle.

"Well, Theodore, you can't say she didn't hear _a word_ you said," Blaise pointed out. Oh, yeah, have I mentioned that in our group of four – Blaise, Hermione, Theodore, and I – only Hermione and Blaise refer to each other by their surname? If you don't find that interesting, you really should.

Theodore grinned and shrugged. He kissed me then and it felt wonderful.

"We'll meet in the regular place. I'm sure Blaise will take you there in case you decide to daydream on the way," Theodore said. I gave him a look before smiling and nodding. I watched my boyfriend walk away for a moment before walking with Blaise. My boyfriend. I love those two words.

"Are you alright, Heather? You've been distracted lately," Blaise said to me as we made our way outside. He's right about that, but I couldn't tell him, not yet anyway.

"Something has been bothering me but I'll let you know when the time comes," I said and shrugged. He shook his head.

"Whatever you say, Heather," he said. We walked in silence outside, not to the benches or anything, but to our usual spot, near the Black Lake. We set our book bags down. I leaned against a tree while Blaise did the same. It took me a while to realize that if someone were to approach they would only see me and not Blaise. Great. I just hoped Malfoy wouldn't come around here, not that I minded him_ so_ much anymore… we now have a tendency of engaging into a sarcastic type of banter. Okay, so it's not exactly new, but we just do it for the sake of bantering, not because we want to be mean. Actually, Hermione and Malfoy argue frequently when in near proximity, but he hasn't called her a Mudblood in a long time. I wonder if Blaise has anything to do with that.

"So, have you been working with Theodore lately, or Draco?" Blaise asked abruptly and I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I… I didn't tell… how do you know?" I asked and felt stupid for asking. I've never been detailed about my classes with Blaise, especially Potions, but I supposed Malfoy told him. He smirked at me and my eyes narrowed.

"Use you wit, Heather. I _am_ friends with Draco… and Theodore and I aren't exactly enemies," he told me. I frowned and folded my arms across my chest.

"Well, if you _must_ know, I alternate. Sometimes I work with Theodore and other times with Malfoy," I answered. He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. Then I saw a figure I knew too well come our way. "Hm, Hermione's coming. She's practically running," I observed with a grin. Blaise raised an eyebrow and shifted once. That was his version of being uncomfortable.

"Heather, I found it! I found it in the library in a book on charms!" Hermione exclaimed excited when she was within earshot. I was impressed because… her hair looked different. It cascaded down her back in silky, soft-looking locks, and it looked so very pretty. She stopped in front of me with a grin on her face. Her face was flushed and it made her look quite striking. Her eyes widened when she saw Blaise. "Oh, um, hi," she said to him.

"Hello, Granger," he replied fixing her with a look, though his expression was unreadable.

"Hermione, your-"

"Yes, I… it's really easy to do… I took your advice and looked for it and I found it…" she trailed off and she was blushing. She didn't look at Blaise or me. I had a feeling she had interrupted me to keep from remarking about her hair. Blaise spoke before I could.

"Your hair looks quite fine today, Granger," he stated neutrally though his eyes were very set upon her. It was a compliment, for there was no malice or sarcasm in his voice, and both Hermione and I were aware of it. Hermione's eyes snapped up to meet his, and though her gaze did not waver, she was blushing profusely. Was it just me, or have they both forgotten I was here? No, I didn't mind, it was rather cute; it's just that in my time since I became friends with both of them, they seem to be in denial. I thought it was nice to be a third party viewer of this scene.

"Thank you," she said meekly. Then her gaze lowered and she gave him a last look through her eyelashes before mumbling, "Um, I should go… I'll see you around." Then, she practically ran away. I cast a quick glance toward Blaise who was looking at Hermione's retreating form. I pressed my lips together trying not to laugh as I looked away. However, when I looked back at him, he looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I giggled; I simply couldn't help it.

"I hope it doesn't become a tradition," I said.

"You hope what doesn't become a tradition?" he queried.

"Slytherins fancying Gryffindors."

"Excuse me?" he asked raising an eyebrow and looking slightly surprised. I have learned that when he looks slightly surprised it means he's very surprised. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well… I mean that I hope it stops with you and Hermione."

"What?"

I huffed. "Blaise, I am neither blind nor stupid," I told him and before he could interrupt I quickly added, "I know you fancy Hermione."

"I do not. She is simply a pretty girl," he stated and I laughed.

"Just a pretty girl?" I asked with a smile and raised an eyebrow. Pfft, yeah, right.

"Yes, Granger is a very pretty girl," he said with a challenging look. I just love challenges.

"Oh, you just promoted her from pretty to _very_ pretty," I said playfully before adding seriously, "Blaise, really, I know you fancy her, even if you don't admit it to yourself. Don't worry; I'm not planning to tell her." He was quiet for a moment. I think that he was never really in denial… he just didn't want to admit it to me because he thought I'd tell her.

"You cannot prove I fancy her," he finally said. He would have been right… if I were unobservant; unfortunately for him, I'm not.

"Of course I can't, except that you look at Hermione differently then any other girl, you give her looks that are very close to the kind of looks Theodore gives me, which let me say is far from neutral, and you apparently find it difficult to take your eyes off of her. You're _shy_ around her and on the rare occasions you stand next to her, you stand awfully close," I said letting him know the observations I had made on him.

"Clever, Heather," he said mockingly.

"If you can give me a satisfactory explanation for every one of my observations, then perhaps I will leave you alone," I told him. He looked at me a moment.

"Shy?" was all he managed to say in a composed manner and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't think I don't notice the way you shift around her, no matter how far apart the movements are," I replied. I wasn't a very dense person, he should know that. Again, he was silent.

Finally, he asked, "Are you accusing me?"

"Of course I'm not, why would I? I'm simply encouraging you to admit it… and maybe let Hermione know," I said. Really now, why would I accuse him when I'm going out with a Slytherin?

"Why would I let Granger know?" he queried confused. Huh.

"Because she might want to know?" I tried slowly.

"Why?" he questioned. Hm, he was going to make it difficult.

"How do you know she doesn't fancy you too?"

"Because she's a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin, she has no reason to fancy me, she's better than I am, and she fancies Wease- Weasley," he finished not looking very happy. I suppressed a smile; he almost called Ronald, "Weasel". I kept my composure though and said,

"House differences don't matter to her either, she has many reasons to fancy you, she is not better than you, and she doesn't fancy Weasley anymore," I stated firmly.

"Of course," he said sarcastically. Sheesh, a Slytherin to the end this boy was. I huffed; hm, I think I picked that up from Hermione.

"Yes, I mean, if she fancied you it'd be because you're not a dimwit, you actually bother to study as oppose to cram information before a test, you're able to maintain an intellectual conversation, you like to read and you're good-looking. Simply because she's smart doesn't' make her better… I mean, when it comes to calming someone, you're a pro. Also, I share a dorm with her and we _are_ friends, so if I say she doesn't fancy Weasley then I think I know what I'm talking about," I said. He was silent so long I almost sighed.

"This doesn't mean I am going to let her know," he said sternly.

"Well, at least you've admit it," I said. He said nothing but he didn't look too happy. Thankfully for me, Theodore was coming. I almost sighed in relief.

_(In the Great Hall)_

I giggled while Hermione blushed profusely. Blaise kept staring at her, not openly or consistently, but with the way she was always flustered around him, the stares made her blush quite noticeably. I giggled again.

"Will you stop with the giggling?" Hermione hissed.

"Sorry," I said pink in the face with all the giggling and suppressed laughs. "Why are you blushing anyway?" I queried as casually as I could.

"Is it illegal now?" she asked with narrowed eyes, blushing deeper.

"It's scandalous for a single girl like you to be blushing," I said to her and smiled widely.

"Only for such _observant_ people like you," Hermione said mockingly, her face returning to its normal non blushing state. "And really, I think you're the only _observant_ girl in Hogwarts," she declared.

"Yes, I'm observant enough to notice how much you fancy Blaise," I stated smugly.

"What?! I do not fancy him, he's simply an attractive boy," she said.

"Uh-huh, he's just attractive," I said sarcastically.

"Exactly, he's just very attractive," she assured. Really, they were both so much alike.

"You just promoted him from attractive to _very_ attractive," I observed with a smirk. Why did this sound familiar? She blushed.

"Anyway, I don't fancy him," she argued. I knew that was a lie, and she knew it was a lie because like Blaise, she wasn't in denial; she just didn't want to tell. Well, tough luck.

"Someone's in denial," I said in a low voice.

"You can't prove that," she said matter-of-factly while smirking.

"You're right… except for the way you blush when he so much as looks at you. _You_ glance at him quite often, you're a blubbering mess when he's around, you just happen to take a small step toward him whenever you two stand side by side, and I can tell you don't fancy Weasley anymore… you haven't for a while. Aside from that, you're right, I can't prove anything," I said and she blushed darker.

"A blubbering mess?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Okay, maybe not a _blubbering_ mess, but you do stutter and use words like 'um' and 'uh' frequently when he's around," I corrected.

"Well, I…" she trailed off with blinking eyes but looked relieved. Of course, Blaise never noticed any of this; he was too preoccupied keeping his own feelings in check.

"Well, you could admit it… and perhaps give Blaise a hint," I suggested.

"Have you gone _mad_?! I have enough admitting this; I don't need to hint anything to Zabini. Besides, he doesn't even fancy me. I'm Muggle-born, remember?" she confessed.

"That so doesn't matter to Blaise, trust me, I know. Anyway, you don't know that he doesn't fancy you," I told her.

"Heather, really, I'm not stupid. There's nothing he could like about me, let alone _fancy_ me. He's a Slytherin, he's good-looking, he's not clumsy, and he's not a _blubbering_ mess," she said. I snorted at the last comment.

"You know, for being the brightest witch of our year, you're pretty dense. There's a lot that he could fancy you for. You're pretty, especially with that gorgeous hair, you're smart, have a sense of humor I know he'd love and understand, and you're not clingy, which is a good thing. The fact that he's a Slytherin doesn't matter, and he doesn't care about blood status. You're not clumsy, and really, have you heard him talk long enough to be a blubbering mess?" I said. There, that should do it.

"No… well, thanks I guess, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna _hint_ at anything," she said.

"Okay, but… maybe, you know, just try to be more like yourself around him," I advised.

"Uh, sure," she said but didn't look convinced.

I looked toward the Slytherin table and Blaise caught my eye and he raised an eyebrow. I smiled innocently at him and his eyes narrowed. I let my eyes widen in a "what did I do?" expression and he simply shook his head. I then looked at Theodore and he tilted his head. I jerked my head slightly toward the door, indicating we go outside of the Great Hall.

"Love birds," Hermione muttered and I laughed.

"Yeah, because neither of us is shy enough; therefore, we _told_ each other how we felt," I said with a smirk as my eyes followed _my boyfriend_ as he walked out of the Great Hall. Of course, she knew the story that came with Theodore and me telling each other how we felt.

"Rub it in why don't you," Hermione said and huffed.

"It wouldn't have to be that way," I told her as I stood and took my things. "Anyway, I'll see you soon," I said to her and I heard her give an uncommitable response.

I walked outside and my face broke into a wide smile when I saw Theodore. He gave me a lopsided grin. Was he aware of what he did to me? He probably was. I took his hand and led him around the corner. He raised an eyebrow at me and I smirked while putting my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer and I sighed content. Sometimes I thought we overdid the silent conversation stuff, I mean, we got so used to them we even used them when we were alone and together… like now.

"So, what's up?" he finally asked after kissing me lightly.

"At the moment, nothing; later, I hope to fit a good snog in my busy schedule," I told him with a wink and a smile. He brought his face closer to mine.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he asked in this tone that made me giggle.

"Probably the same thing you do to me," I said as I kissed him; _really_ kissed him. His hand tangled in my hair and tilted my head back, deepening the kiss. Moments after, his hand began trailing up my skirt. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him really close and he moaned. He held my thigh tightly and moved to kiss my neck. He was so amazing! And no, don't get me wrong, I don't fancy him just because he's awesome at this. I let out an inevitable low moan. Then, gaining some self-control, I gently pushed him away. There was a moment of silence as we caught our breath. This, my beloved readers, is why whenever we kiss in public, the kisses are chaste; we don't want to parade a scene like that in a populated place.

"Bloody hell," he finally said and after a pause added, "I'm glad you have all that self-control, but really… bloody hell," he said again and I laughed.

"Well, one of us has to have it or by now the Hogwarts students would have seen us shag… and we probably would have scarred some poor, innocent first years," I said and laughed again.

_(Blaise's point of view)_

I watched Theodore leave and shortly after, Heather. What those two were doing at the moment I'd rather not think about… I just hoped they'd get a room. Granger was muttering to herself while looking down at her plate. Then she took a bite of food and chewed thoughtfully. I wondered what Heather told her because I'm sure she didn't tell Granger about how I felt, she had said she wouldn't, and I mean, her Slytherin streak doesn't go there. It's like Heather got the good traits of a Slytherin, sly and witty.

"You're daydreaming again, Blaise?" Draco asked. I turned to look at Draco, but I cast Granger a last look; she was sighing looking somewhat bored.

"I don't daydream," I said. _I fantasize,_ I caught myself thinking. I fantasize about Granger not looking at me like I'm about to hit her. Draco gave me a strange look and shook his head disapprovingly. Did he know too? First Heather and then Draco? Who's next, Theodore?

"Of course not," Draco said sarcastically and then added seriously, "Anyway, I have to go." With that, Draco stood, Crabbe and Goyle with him, and walked away. He cast Granger a confused look and she looked back, also looking confused. What was that about?

Anyway, with Draco gone I could much more easily look at Granger. Well, if Theodore and Heather could have a silent conversation, why not Granger and me? Well, as long as Granger wanted to, of course. So, I looked at her. She went still for a moment, as if debating something, and finally, she looked at me. Her face began to color but her gaze did not falter; it looked rather nice on her.

For a short moment we only stared at each other, not looking away but not really knowing what to do. Then she tilted her head to the side slightly and gave me a small smile that almost seemed shy, but Granger wasn't a shy type of person, right? I send her a somewhat confused look and a small smile. Her blush deepened and she looked down, giving me a brief look through her eyelashes. _That_ was definitely a shy look and I felt my body react strangely to it; I suddenly wanted to tilt her chin up to have her look at me. Wait! Why was she being shy? Or maybe it was tentative? Maybe she was surprised I could be nice to her and she didn't want to ruin it because we had a friend in common. That seemed like a proper explanation… and I couldn't really stop my hoping it was something else. I continued to look at her and when she looked back at me she seemed to have gained a bit more confidence.

"Love birds," she mouths making a small, casual gesture toward the door where Heather and Theodore disappeared through and shakes her head. It seems strange that I understand exactly what she means. Really, Theodore and Heather almost _glow_ just by walking next to each other. I roll my eyes and shake my head also.

_(Hermione's point of view)_

So, this isn't as bad as I thought. Well, at least now I can make the conclusion that he _doesn't_ dislike me. I hope that Heather and Theodore, wherever are, that they've gotten themselves a room. Which reminds me; I might just take Heather's advice and _hint_ something at Zabini… next time. I mean, it's not like I'm flat out telling him I fancy him. As I look at him he has this funny look on his face, as if deciding something crucial, and I don't know why it makes me blush darker.

Suddenly, his dark eyes focus right on mine and he jerks his head discreetly toward the door, very much like Heather did to Theodore. I hesitate for a moment. Why does he want us to leave the Great Hall? Do _I_ want to leave the Great hall? Yes is the immediate response but, it's bound to be awkward, isn't it? Well, it's not like I haven't been_ there_ before. So, with a shy smile (stupid shyness) I nod and stand. I shoulder my bag and leave the Great Hall. Must I mention Ron has been pestering me about how much time I spend with Theodore and Zabini? Ugh, it's so annoying. And it's ironic that Harry, who has every right to be suspicious of Slytherins, hasn't said _a word_ of incessant whining. Sure he doesn't seem too happy, but seriously, when did he get so mature?

I asked Harry once about that subject because I was so incredibly curious, and do you know what he did? He _shrugged_ and said that he knew I'd always be friends with him and that he could count on me. He also said that as long as he knew that, it wasn't his business to be nosing around who I hung out with. I was so surprised. I love my friends, and I'd help them with almost anything and all that, but I am realistic and had categorized them immature; and then Harry was all _mature_! Yeah, a jaw-dropper for me. Now, about Ron… yeah, can't really say that for him; although I don't fancy him anymore and he's still my best friend, I can truly say he can be a total git at times. I got sidetracked; hm, I think I picked that up from Heather. Anyway, I had thanked Harry and changed the subject because he had looked uncomfortable.

The opening of the Great Hall's door snapped my attention back to the present. "Um, hi," I said. What the heck?! I couldn't even _speak_ properly! Heather had been right about that.

"Granger," he greeted in his usual tone. He strode toward me in all his usual gracefulness. I sometimes felt clumsy around the Slytherins and Heather… who might as well be a Slytherin. "You know, if you keep looking at me like that I might just get the wrong idea," Zabini said. Oh, Merlin! How _had_ I been looking at him?! '_Be more like yourself'_, Heather had told me. She was right of course… and this was my chance to hint something to him.

"And what wrong idea might that be?" I asked letting my eyes widen in curiosity.

_(Blaise's point of view)_

Wow! Did she really just ask me that? Was Hermione Granger… _flirting_ with me? Maybe she was just innocent that way. Yeah, right; being friends with Heather and all… okay, so Granger isn't that innocent. Hm, well, I could play her game too.

"I'm sure you can guess," I said taking a step toward her. A pretty blush became more pronounced, but her face was determined as she smiled this certain smile I'd never seen her use before. She looked up at me.

"I don't like to guess, I like to _know_," she responded. So, maybe Gryffindors could be witty… or maybe it was just Heather and Granger, because Weasel was anything but.

"Then maybe for the sake of teaching you a lesson I should keep you guessing," I said taking another step toward her.

"If you keep me guessing I might get the wrong idea," she replied using my words against me.

"Not unless you _decide_ to get the wrong idea," I countered. She flushed and turned her head away. Any progress I had made just died. We were silent a moment. Without thinking I took a lock of her hair between my fingers. She looked at me with surprise. I thought quickly and said, "Your hair looks nice." _Nice_?! I just said _nice_? Agh, why can't I think properly when she's around?! Okay, don't answer that. Her quiet voice broke my inner rant.

"Thank you," she said and after a pause added, "You really think so?" Her brown eyes were bright. She looked very pretty.

Her words startled me. She wanted to know if _I_ thought so? Did she really want to know what _I_ thought or was she being polite? What am I supposed to think of it? Maybe I wasn't meant to think anything of it. I tucked the lock of hair behind her ear purposefully (but without her knowing it was on purpose) brushing her cheek, and I looked at her.

"I do think so," I said. Maybe I wouldn't let her know I fancied her but I could hint I did. She's intelligent; she'd understand the hints, right? At the moment she was looking at me intently. She looked like she was trying to figure something out, and at the same time there was something I couldn't identify, but whatever it was, was intense. A long moment of silence passed between us and we did nothing but stare at each other while I tried to figure out what was going on inside that brilliant mind of hers.

"We should go now," she said softly. I would have questioned that if I had been capable of doing so.

"We should," I said instead. We continued to stare at each other.

"Goodnight Zabini," she said quietly, keeping eye contact.

"Goodnight Granger," I replied not taking my eyes off hers. I didn't want to look away from her bright eyes, and I had a feeling she didn't want to look away either. Finally, she broke the gaze and mumbled another "goodnight". When she passed me she walked so close to me her knuckles brushed mine, and it took a lot of self-control to let her walk away just like that. All I could do was stare at her retreating form before I headed to my own common room.

_(Heather's point of view)_

It was going to work out great! I had it all planned out! I had a plan that would get Hermione and Blaise together. Don't get me wrong, I've never played matchmaker before, and I don't plan to do it again either (except when it came to Hermione and Blaise – even if separately). This was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

The plan in itself was simple. I had to convince Theodore to help me (silly Theodore tried to argue with me about it); he gave in when I told him they deserved to be happy, like us. So, the plan was that we would leave Blaise and Hermione alone (a couple weeks from now, of course) for some time, on the pretext that Theodore wanted to talk to me. I had to find the perfect moment, and we would leave them alone for a long time. See, I told you, it's a simple plan… I just hope it worked.

"Heather!" I heard Hermione call. When she came toward me and sat on my bed it looked like she was feeling a thousand things at once.

"Hi Hermione, what's up?" I said though I was dying to ask what had happened to make her look like she was.

"You have to help me!" she said alarmed. That definitely put me on guard. What had happened? Had someone tried to hurt her? Had anyone insulted her?

"What happened?" I asked urgently. Hermione looked at me a moment before launching into an explanation and telling me what had happened between her and Blaise. When she finished she looked at me as if I held all the secrets of the world. I couldn't help it, I laughed. It was just so funny and cute!

"How can you _laugh_?" she asked incredulously. I calmed myself down.

"Sorry," I managed before adding, "I can help you, but you need to tell me what you want me to help you on."

"I don't know," she said frustrated, "I… I need to _not_ be shy, like you," she answered. I smiled at this and I felt proud of Hermione and Blaise for trying to start a conversation.

"In that case, you need to know how to not _look_ shy," I corrected. She just stared and I sighed. It wasn't going to be easy. "Even if I don't seem shy, it doesn't mean I'm not shy or feeling that way," I explained.

"Either way, you need to help me," Hermione said desperately. I smiled, trying to hide the grin that was threatening to come.

"Okay, I'll help you," I said. I didn't know until much later that Blaise had asked Theodore something along those lines.

_(Four weeks later)_

_(Hermione's point of view)_

I was near the Black Lake looking at nothing in particular. I had just had _another_ row with Ron. He was such a hardheaded git! Of course, I had had the last word before walking away because I was right and _he_ had no right to criticize the company I choose to keep. Git! I kind of wish Heather would have been there but she wasn't. She would have shut him up quickly; I mean, she and I are quite equally book smart, but she's had much practice in the Witty Response Department.

_(Blaise's point of view)_

Why didn't Draco understand?! I've had a row with him because he tried to set me up with a girl… again. He thinks my "infatuation" with Granger is "something that'll go away soon". Yeah, right. The Black Lake is usually the place I seek when I need to think. Apparently, I'm not the only one who comes here to think. Lucky me, Granger is here by herself. She had a faraway expression on her pretty features.

"Hello, Granger," I greeted casually and she started.

"Oh, Zabini, hi," she said as she began to blush. "Hard day for you too?" she asked. Huh, I supposed that with that "too" she was saying her day was hard.

"Yes, you could say that. I just had an argument with Draco," I said though I don't really know why I was bothering to explain.

"Funny, I just had an argument with Ron," she told me. I found it a little strange that she didn't mention Potter. I suppose Heather taught him a lesson that night at Slughorn's party.

"Did it happen to involve Theodore and me?" I asked curious. She faced me and gave me a meek look before answering.

"Yeah, but I told him it was my choice and none of his business," she said with certainty though she was blushing. This surprised me, the fact that she was actually giving Theodore and me a chance. "Zabini?" she asked taking me out of my musings. I simply looked at her. "Were you and Malfoy arguing about me?" she asked quietly and couldn't quite keep the curiosity out of her voice.

"Yes, because like Weasley, he doesn't understand," I said with a slight smile. Draco would have killed me if he heard me comparing _him_ to _Weasley_.

"He doesn't understand why you pick the Mudbl-"

"Don't finish that word, Granger. I thought you knew better," I said to her somewhat irritated. I would not stand to have her refer to herself with such term.

"Isn't that what I am?" she taunted.

"Is that how you see yourself?" I tried and raised an eyebrow.

"No, but I assume that you-"

"Then stop assuming, Granger," I said rather curtly. She frowned at me though she was still blushing.

"Well, it's a good thing, I suppose, that I'm still a _Muggle-born_ to you," she said. Did she really not understand or was she doing this on purpose?

"You really should stop making assumptions," I said simply. She was silent a moment but she was watching me. I could feel her gaze on me but I wouldn't look at her.

"Who am I to you, then?" she asked finally. Surprised at her question I looked at her. She was still watching me but she was now blushing profusely.

"You're Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of our year, smarter than Draco, better than Weasley, and loads prettier than Parkinson," I answered truthfully.

I could tell she was fighting against her shyness when she spoke. "Glad to know you think as highly of me as I think of you." She looked across the Black Lake, away from me.

"Really?" I asked truly surprised; this was new. She simply nodded and did not look at me. "What do you think of me?" I asked before I thought better of it.

She looked at me in the eye but she shifted uncomfortably. "You're witty, smarter than Malfoy, better than Parkinson, and a lot more good-looking than Ron," she said and shrugged.

"Well," I said with a smirk as I took a step closer to her, "I'm glad we settled that." We were close enough that I easily reached out and took a strand of her hair and felt the silkiness of it. She raised her face to look at me, her eyes questioning, but I decided to ignore that last part. I tucked to strand of hair behind her ear, and again, I purposely brushed her cheek with my knuckles. Her eyes fluttered at the contact.

Curious about this reaction, I allowed my fingers to gently trace the side of her face. Her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly. I don't know if it was because she looked vulnerable or beautiful that I decided to act; perhaps it was a combination of both. I held one of her hands and intertwined my fingers with hers, and when she opened her eyes I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. Her lips felt warm against mine and as I stroke the side of her face I marveled at the strange emotions going through me.

I've kissed many girls before, but this time it was different. I couldn't _exactly_ say why or how it was different, it simply was. When we broke apart I leaned my forehead against hers as we tried to catch our breath, letting both of our breaths mingle. When we had done so, I straightened. She looked at me with wide eyes and I could tell she was full of questions, questions that perhaps I couldn't answer. I really didn't want her to speak because I was sure that if she did I would simply walk away; after all, there was reason I wasn't in Gryffindor.

_(Hermione's point of view)_

I finally understood. I finally understood what Heather was talking about when she tried to explain what was so great about to kiss, aside from the fact it was the person you fancied who was doing it and the way it felt. I finally understood what I had read in books when it said that with a kiss a person could say so much more than with words. I finally understood.

As I looked at Blaise (for I could no longer think of calling him Zabini) I could see he didn't want me to say something, although I'm not exactly sure what. I, myself, could not articulate much anyway. I looked instead at our intertwined fingers, his olive toned skin against my own pale skin, and I couldn't help but think that I was coming to the right decision. I took his other hand with my free hand and looked back up at him. I could see the confusion in his dark eyes.

I tilted my head up and I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed him. I felt him relax against me and he let go of my hands and put them on my waist and pulled me closer to him. With my now-free hands I put my arms around his neck. I allowed him to explore my mouth and took the chance to explore his. We had to break away however, when our need to breathe won. He looked at me intently and I desperately hoped I had not misinterpreted his actions; although, really, how do misinterpret him kissing me? I was being paranoid. Either way, I didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Be my girlfriend," he said. It was a statement but he was giving a choice. I could see the hope and fear he was trying to hide in his eyes and even if I had wanted to say no (though I definitely didn't want to) I wouldn't have been able to. I went with the only answer I could manage to give him.

"Yes," I breathed and then he leaned down and kissed me again.

_(One week later)_

_(Heather's point of view)_

Can you believe it?! Hermione and Blaise are a couple! A _couple_ for Merlin's sake! And they had done it without our help – Theodore's and mine, that is. It's ironic that the two people who brought them together – Malfoy and Weasley – are the ones that didn't want them to be together in the first place.

The buzz of such news has yet to die down. I've had to save my two dear friends more than once… and I've had to deal with that Ronald Weasley git quite often (because he blames me for being "a bad influence on Hermione). Fortunately, a few well-placed words leave him fuming but silent. Malfoy for his part has taken it better. Although that might be because he's been busy doing who-knows-what. The poor boy seems more than stressed and distracted – he looks sick. I can't help but feel bad for him, though I do wonder what he's up to. When I work with him in Potions I've cut him some slack; he's noticed this too, and hasn't said anything, but when he looks at me sometimes I know he's grateful. I'm not expecting him to thank me either way; he's still a Malfoy after all.

Anyway, I got sidetracked – again. So, Malfoy really just seems more confused than upset or angry at his friend's decision. He's actually been civil to Hermione, even _nice_ at times, which is kind of creepy. He's _complimented _her… okay, so maybe a "you've got better responses than last time" isn't exactly a compliment, especially when they're arguing, but our group is well aware that it's as good as any compliment coming from a (semi) prejudiced pureblood to a Muggle-born, which believe me, it's _loads_ of progress. I don't dislike Malfoy anymore; I might actually _like_ him one day, if he keeps up that behavior.

Right now, my friends, my boyfriend (gosh I love how that sounds!), and I are near the Black Lake enjoying quietly the short time we have away from prying and curious eyes. At the moment, Blaise has his arm around Hermione's waist, and they look so damn solemn and cute together I'm almost tempted to start bawling.

Theodore on the other hand, has cocooned me in an embrace, which I don't mind at all. His arms are around me and my head is resting on his shoulder, and I'm warm and fuzzy on the inside as I breathe in his scent. I feel safe and like nothing could hurt me, but I know that it's just me, and I'm still aware of how unsafe things are at the moment. We'll have to part soon because the school year is almost over, but we could always correspond. I love him, I really, really do. And of course, I love my friends too.

"Heather, I need to talk to you alone," he says interrupting my sappy thoughts. Wait! What? No, no, there's no reason to put our plan in motion, not when Hermione and Blaise are together.

"Okay," I say but give him a confused look. My friends smile over at us before engrossing themselves in each other again. Why does Blaise look like he knows something I don't? Probably because he does. Anyway, I let Theodore lead me away and finally, we're alone, though the other two would still be able to see us. "Did you really want to talk to me?" I ask. He nods, giving me a shy smile. He's blushing and he looks so darn cute! Wait just a moment. He's blushing? Why is he blushing? All of a sudden I'm nervous and I feel my face begin to heat. He clears his throat.

"So," he begins, "I won't see you over the summer." I nod at this. "Um, well, we could write to each other," he proposes.

"Yeah, I was planning to ask you about that," I say quietly. He nods. Why are we being so awkward?

"So, um, I wanted to talk to you about… something," he starts again.

"Okay," I say a bit uncertain. What is he going to tell me?! He nods and suddenly seems to find his shoes very interesting to look at.

"Well, as you know, we're both not of age yet… which means there are things we can't do yet… at least legally," he adds the last part and shoots me a half smile I can't help but return. Ha, ha, yeah, we can't do a lot of things at this age… like have sex. Guess what? We kind of already are. I look at him and he looks down again and continues in these terms, "So, um, I wanted to ask you something." Why do I feel like my heart is lodged in my throat?

"Okay," I say yet again. Guess I just found my new favorite word… although at this point I think it's the only word my brain can get me to say.

"Do you know the meaning of a promise ring?" he asks and all of a sudden a rush of emotions hits me all at once.

"Yes… i-it seals an agreement. It's public proof," is all I can say in a whisper. I'm afraid that if I don't whisper my voice is going to squeak or sound strangled. I don't know about you, but I can't really afford that at the moment. Don't want to scare my poor Theodore away. I am also aware that there's a lot more to the meaning of a promise ring, and that "agreement" should have been "promise".

"Yeah, something like that," he mutters. He clears his throat and he finally looks at me. His eyes are like windows to his soul (Ha! How cliché!) and I see the hope and fear. I would have said some soothing words, but I couldn't really articulate much. He spoke again. "I want to be with you Heather and I love you so much. If you feel the same way, and if you'll have me, then promise me that when we are of age and we have graduated, you'll marry me," he said softly, as if afraid of my answer.

I looked at him. He wanted us to marry after Hogwarts? He loved me so much as to ask me to marry him now? My vision blurred as my eyes filled with tears and as I blinked they began to fall. What did I ever do to deserve him? He was everything I ever wanted. Why wasn't I reacting? Why didn't the prospect of marrying Theodore frighten me like it did some girls? Why, without even thinking about it, did I want to say yes?

"I know it must be a shock to you, so I'll let you think about it if you want," he told me quietly. Think about it? There was nothing to think about, my choice was already made. I shook my head at him, and he lowered his head. "I'm sorry, then," he said and his own voice sounded like he was about to cry. Wait! He thought I had said _no_?! He began to turn from me and I couldn't just see him walk out of my life like that, not now, not ever. I took his wrist and he stopped but he didn't turn around. I went to him and placed myself in front of him. He did not look at me.

I took his face in my hands and raised it until he was looking at me. I pressed the softest kiss on his lips. "Yes," I whispered my face an inch from his. "Yes, I love you and I'll have you, and yes I promise to marry you when we have graduated from Hogwarts." I kissed him softly again before letting my tears flow more freely and burying my face in the crook of his neck. His arms came around me then and I felt him press his face to my hair.

"Thank you," he kept saying. I was so elated and overjoyed. He wanted me! He loved me! He wanted to _be_ with me! He took out a small box and inside was a ring. It was a silver band with a pretty topaz in the middle. It was simple, but to me it was the most wonderful thing. He slipped it on my finger and I was surprised how well it fit. I looked at the ring on my finger a moment before I kissed him and I couldn't help the tears again. I don't know how long we were there, but when we were sure I wouldn't start another tear fest we went back to Hermione and Blaise.

When we reached them Blaise was smirking noticeably and Hermione had the widest smile I'd ever seen. "Just like in the movies," she told me. The boys, being purebloods, had no idea what she was talking about, but I did.

"Oh, hush," I said but I was smiling too. Theodore put his arms around me and I leaned back against him, pretty much in the same position Hermione and Blaise were. Then I remembered something. "You knew about this, didn't you?" I asked Blaise with narrowed eyes.

"Of course I did," he said smugly and with a tone that indicated it was obvious. I just smiled; I couldn't find it in me to be mad or worried. Besides, there was no reason for me to be mad at Blaise.

We stayed there, near the Black Lake, a little longer. Then, as we headed back into Hogwarts castle I felt like I could deal with anything. I was sure I'd be able to, as long as I had Theodore, Hermione, and Blaise, that is.

_**-End-**_

**Reviews are always appreciated! Let me know how I did! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
